When You Have Been Seen As Monsters
by TheOtherGuy1108
Summary: Mike Schmidt and the gang have endured so very much. Their struggle seems fading. Suddenly Mike feels the need to introduce the world to the True Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. The world isn't as welcoming as Mike thinks. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, It's A Me Other Guy1108.

Welcome back to the third instalment of my Fnaf 1 fan fiction series, sorry for the huge,ass wait.

Now, to make it easier on new comers. Some of the insane amounts of OCs will be cutting back to minor characters. Later in the story I will reintroduce some and make stronger characters.

But first let me introduce to the three majors.

Vicky The Vixen, A love Interest to Foxy.

Eddy the eagle, once Jeremy Fitzgerald, a night guard (Not technically my OC but I count the Eddy side mine.)

C-16, a combat robot, who has stuck by the Animatronics through it all. Now even considered part of the family.

Any way, before any of the other OCs hijack the authors notes, let's go!

Chapter 1

Mike Schmidt, that's me. Former night guard. Now owner of a multi-million making franchise. Fazbear entertainment Co. The very company that hired me as a night guard sixteen years ago. The reason I stuck around was actually quite interesting. Instead of straight up telling you I'll run you through last night.

I rocked up to Freddy's in my new yellow coupe. It was just after nine. Parking my car in the same spot I had for years. I got out and walked across to the first pizzeria, there was seven now, but only two offered the truly magic experience that I had enjoyed for so long. I wanted to share it with the world. My secret was that the Animatronics. And walking in to flick on the light and see Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Eddy all standing on stage. Well in Eddy's case sitting at a drum kit.

I peered my head in Pirates Cove to see Vicky and Foxy standing proudly on there sandy textured and coloured stage. Then I headed to my office to dump my badge. Surprising me, C-16 stood behind my chair dressed in a uniform like mine. His cap fell off, as his fin ears shot up excitedly. The screen face had his two blue eye, adding no emotion to his excitement. He leaned down, using his taped up knuckles, similar to how I used to cover my knuckles, but now I wore fingerless gloves.

"Hey C-16."

"Greetings, Mr Schmidt." The combat robot said in his deep fluent voice.

It was unlike C-16 to call me by the last name. The clothes hide his scratched paint armoured body.

"Like it?"

I turned to see Vicky the vixen. She was looking beautiful as normal.

"We did that to him in the morning, he sat there all day, getting the most hilarious look from the day shifters." Vicky said, smiling mischievously.

I chuckled, imagining some of them look through the window to see the tall combat drone acting like me. I when I mean tall, seven two, C-16 was tall and powerful there was no doubt he would have stirred the pot majorly.

"So C-16's dressed up as me?"

Vicky nodded.

"It's good to see you to Mike." Vicky said sarcastically.

I had forgot to mention I hadn't visited in the past month. Family. My twelve year old daughter was being sent in high school.

Vicky held her arms open. I hugged her. Each of these animatronics held something special in my heart. Almost like I was part of the family of the animatronics and the combat drone.

"It's good to see you, Mike." Vicky spoke in my ear.

"You too."

"You going to bring, little Sarah with you any time soon?" Freddy asked appearing in the door way.

"She's going to high school, she's not as little as you remember Freddy." Said I.

Freddy smirked. I broke away from Vicky and gave the bear a strong hand shake.

"I forget about time, it's kind of hard when you yourself don't age." Freddy explained.

I knew the pain in our last major fight, I lost my life and became what I would think is some kind of ghost. My friend Fritz, or the purple guy, is like this two. I didn't age, I still looked only twenty four. Even though I was now forty. My pale grey skin and sharp looking teeth were also gave away what I was. I got off lightly, but Fritz didn't as his aliases, Purple guy suggested, he was well... purple. I hadn't seen Fritz in nine years. Last time I saw him he crawled up to my home and asked If I wanted to go out for a beer. I missed Fritz, he was a great guy.

"I know."

"So why you stopping by?" Bonnie asked, standing impatiently out side my office. I walked out to see the purple Bonnie, leaning there guitar strung around his body to be harnessed on his back.

"I needed to see my friends."

He smiled. I had humoured him. I hugged Bonnie, in a bro hug.

Chica came running and sandwiched me between Bonnie.

"Mike!"

C-16 tore Chica off of me. I caught my breath.

"You two still dating?" I asked.

They both nodded. Foxy came out from Pirate's cove.

"Hey Mike!"

"Foxy!" I greeted back.

Finally Eddy charged down the hall.

"Is Mike... Mike you're here!" Eddy called.

You should all know who and what Eddy has been through. Back in eighty seven, Eddy was alive and was a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. His name was Jeremy Fitz Gerald and he endured being stuffed in a animatronic suit. He like me didn't know weather to call himself live of dead. We greeted each other with a friendly hand shake.

"It's to good to see you all."

"You should stop by more often," C-16 said taking a step in. "Yeah Mike, it's like you missing and it just doesn't feel right." Bonnie patted me on the back. "I told you guys, I've got a family to raise." "We can help you raise them!" Chica suggested. "Your daughter didn't seem bothered by us one bit," Freddy added to the pile of voices. "Freddy she was three. She's thirteen now." "Oh come on, Mike. It would be like Susan!" Eddy protested. I rolled my eyes.

"At least come visit us more often." Vicky said, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"At least I visit you, Relyin hasn't been here in 13 years." I countered. Our Friend Relyin, wasn't worth talking about just now. Last time we saw him, we had a falling out. I said some things I regret and he said some things he would probably regret. To be frank I did miss him. "After that fight, it's not surprising." Foxy muttered to C-16, the drone nodded his Fazbear night watch hat falling off his head again. Rolling my eyes at Foxy, made him roll his back.

"Mike, maybe you should just stop by more often." C-16 suggested. C-16 often tried to meet in the middle, it was how he negotiated.

"Yeah, I try."

"So, changing the topic how are you guys?" I asked, glancing around.

Vicky sighed. "Bored as ever."

"How bout we commence a activity?" C-16 asked.

"Who's night is it to host?" Freddy asked.

"Yours." Bonnie tapped Vicky's shoulder.

"Oh yeah - hang shit on Mike night, anyone." Vicky teased.

"Nah - it would get boring and we don't want to scare Mike off." Freddy joined in, smile splitting his face. I rolled my eyes

"Do you treat the staff like this?" I asked.

"Nah, the new night guard is thinking like you on your first five nights. He won't let us have the lights on, when we switch them on, he runs out and flicks 'em off." Freddy said. One thing I noticed is Freddy had been developing a southern Texan accent. I kind of liked it - he must have been using that TV upstairs a lot.

"I'll have a word to him If he bothers coming into night."

The door click as the lock turned. I command.

"Positions every one, let's have some fun."

We switched on the lights and all hide. Foxy and Vicky went to Pirates cove gently closing the door and the others froze of Stage. C-16 silently stood looking out the kitchen door. I ducked low under my or should I say his desk. He came in and sat in the swivel chair, pick up the tablet.

"Good lights are off." He muttered, dumping his bag on the floor. His torch rolled under the desk stoping at my finger tips. It was cold. Unlike me, the night guards I hired were given a night stick and taser pistol. Mr Fazbear, my deceased boss gave me a old metal baseball bat, effective but kind of useless. With the chime of him changing camera's I made my move. Moving silently I stood up. He was to focused on looking for the animatronics.

His name was Hamish Sim. He was nineteen. Brown hair and green eyes, he was average looking. I had employees him three weeks ago along with two other night watch men.

"Where's Bonnie?" He muttered quietly.

"Hamish..." I said quietly.

"My god, Foxy's coming!"

"Hamish!" I yelled.

He jumped and lowered the tablet.

"Mr Schmidt! Why are you here so late?" Hamish asked.

"I would like you to meet some an... People."


	2. The first murderer

**Hey Guys, so I've had a massive idea for a plot line. Tell me what you all think.**

Chapter 2.

Yeah, introducing Hamish to the animatronics, wasn't the best idea. He screamed so loud when he saw C-16, who had pulled off his uniform, he ran out screaming and calling for his mother.

"What did I do?" C-16 asked watching the the door which swung open.

"Nothing C-16, people just scared of what they don't understand." I sighed.

-~[Vicky's POV]-~

Mike firmly planted his hand over his face, he was disappointed in his employee.

"Wish people would just get to know you, not flee in terror." Mike muttered, lips behind his palm.

"I know, it's not your fault Mike, don't beat yourself up over it." Freddy said, placing a hand gently on Mike's shoulder. Mike pulled away from Freddy, shrugging his shoulders, force fully pulling from Freddy's grip. I frowned. "Any ways, I'll guess I'll have to cover for him." Mike said.

"Mike, I could keep watch if you need?" C-16 suggested. I elbowed his lower arm as I spoke, "C-16 I want to see Mike stay." "That's ok C-16, I want to hang around." Mike's tone got a little louder. "We still playing truth or truth?" "Nah, I ain't in the mood any more. How bout you tell us about your family?" I asked. Mike sat down. "Well, you've met everyone but my wife. Maybe I should introduce you guys to my wife?" C-16's movement made the gentle whir of a collapsing piston as he nodded. "That would be fantastic!" Chica exclaimed beside me. "It would be hard to convince her."

For the rest of the night we did the standard thing, catch up and talk. I left just before seven and got back in to my car. Winter's frost had covered the windows. I got in and turned on the heater, trying to defrost the car. I found my self shivering in the horribly cold air. I adjusted my rear view mirror to find the smiling purple guy painted on.

"Hey, Mike..." He spoke in a gravelly voice. His blue hoody covered most of his purple skin, he added grey leather gloves to his outfit since I last seen him. I liked Fritz. His blue hoody had a beautiful purple eagle embroidered into it. The hood was flicked down revealing his purple face, purple hair which had been pulled back and tied into a rat tail. Fritz's eyes were a pure milky white no purple or colour and his smile was crooked and made from sharp - almost inhuman teeth. Like I said, I liked Fritz. Not many did, he killed the kids, he was undead and most importantly at peace with his victims and the angered spirit that once controlled him. Fritz's lips sealed, he was still smiling, but now eager on my response.

"Hey Fritz."

"Long time no see, how you Mike?"

"Good - my daughters starting high school."

"Sarah grew up fast, last time I saw her she was just starting to walk." Fritz relaxed back into the chair.

"Yeah sorry - when my wife found out what you did, she just didn't want you around."

"Mike its fine, I don't blame her. Back then I was a monster, no matter what I do now I'm still a monster."

Fritz coughed, turning his head to the side. He hacked loudly, using his sleeve to muffle the chest pained coughs. "You alright Fritz?" I asked. Fritz nodded, hitting his chest a few times. "Fritz are you ok?" I asked, turning back to see him. "I'm fine, just getting over a cold." Fritz added. He coughed again, it sounded painful. He stopped coughing.

"Mike, could I stay a night or two at your place?"

"Uh...Sure." Im now praying, there's something either so serious had happened to him, my wife lets Fritz stay or I come up with the most persuasive thing to say to help his cause. You see my Wife knew everything about this pizzeria, I told her. Kate was her name. She was Christian and made sure our daughter was baptised and all that stuff. Frankly I didn't care, but it felt good knowing my daughter had some form values. Starting my car, there was feeling that I had done something completely wrong. Fritz began laughing, not him laughing but a alien voice squealed from his throat. His side door clicked to unlock.

Fritz was thrown out by, a another purple man.

"Fritz!" I called climbing out.

There was another Fritz, who was topless. It was like a clone. How were there two Fritz's. The shirtless Fritz pushed the other one to the ground. "What the hell!" I yelled. The topless Fritz pulled a knife from the air, within the second it was buried deep with the other Fritz's forehead. In stead off a gore fest the Fritz disappeared, only leaving the awesome blue hoodie lying on the damp ash fault.

"Mike, why would you let one of them come to your house?" Fritz questioned, turning to me.

"Fritz what the hell just happened?" I asked trying to convince myself I was awake right now.

Fritz kneeled down and picked up his hoodie.

"Mike, I've learnt about what we are..."

Fritz pulled on the hoodie. "Go on Fritz," I asked, now intrigued.

"Do you think there's more like us?" I thought for a second.

"Yes."

"Correct, now we are puppets that are used by spirits to kill the living. We are the only two who broke away from our masters."

"Wait how many are there?" I asked. Fritz held the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know. But those spirits can feel that I destroyed the ghost, now we destroyed the ghost. They want us dead, Mike and compared to the ancients we are nothing." Fritz went on.

"That's... Thats... Horrible."

"One of them created a false image of me to try to take out you and your family. He caught me and held me until the job was done. I got free in time to save you."

"Why didn't he have a copy of you hoodie?"

"Because, it's symbolic, it represents my rebirth." Fritz paused for a second catching his breath.

"How do you know these things Fritz?" I asked.

"Mike, when I killed the ghost I gained lots of power and knowledge. Some of it Im yet to find. But Mike we need to protect your family, I fear one of the most powerful is out to destroy us." Fritz explained.

"Like who Fritz?" I asked.

"Mike, your wife's religious correct?" Fritz asked.

I nodded.

"Familiar with chapter four of Genesis?"

"No."

"Cain killed his brother Abel. He is the oldest and most powerful, the first killer." Fritz said waving his arms around in a frantic matter. My jaw fell open. Cain the bible figure whom was among the second generation on man, hands splattered with the blood of the first killing. Part of me thought it couldn't be true while the other feared for my life.

"The serpent became his master. Yes the serpent that tricked Eve to take the fruit." Fritz added.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know, but maybe if we caused the media to go ballistic we draw attention to ourselves keeping them from making a move." Fritz thought aloud, "Mike, I think we might need to kill someone," Fritz's tone saddened.

"No I have an idea, we tell the story." I suggested.

"What story?" Fritz asked.

"The pizzeria's story." I said.

"What? That would most likely expose C-16's origin and probably get Relyin on our ass, to 'regulate the time line'." Fritz countered.

"We talk to him first." I said.

"One problem have you seen or heard from Relyin since that fight?" Fritz asked.

"No - but Neyo texted me before." I said.

"So our current plan relies on that psycho?" Fritz asked. I nodded.

"Mike we are so screwed..."


	3. Coming together agian

**Hey Guys! **

**I have two questions for today.**

**"C-16 have you ever thought about conquering Humanity?" **

**"I have thought about using all I control to forcefully extinct humanity but then I realised that I am C-16, I have no need to destroy humanity. They have proved themselves to be the dominant species over the planet again and again. Humans, although quite fragile compared to other species I have encountered, are resourceful, smart and determined. Take pride in being a human you are the result of millions of years of evloved success, I respect that amount of success." C-16 explained.**

**Plus I showed him what happens to disobedience robots.**

**"The Other Guy have you ever been to America?"**

**No, I want to. I here I can have a gun and use it within a week. In Australia we have the most annoying rules for a psycho like me. **

**-~[Authors Notes Over]~-**

Chapter 3

-~[No POV]~-

"Dad, who's the purple guy?" Sarah asked.

"A friend from work, Sarah."

"Mike, your home!" Kate appeared in the hall way, her smile vanished as she saw Fritz standing there. A innocent smile was painted onto Fritz's face.

"Why is he here!" Kate pointed to Fritz.

"I needed his help." Mike said quietly.

Fritz sat down with Mike's daughter Sarah as Kate and Mike began yelling in a intense agreement.

"Do they fight often?" Fritz asked turning his head to Sarah. It amazed Fritz how much she looked like Mike, but was still different. Same brown hear, same blue eyes but yet ever so different. He wondered if she inherited any of Mike's undead powers. "No." Sarah answered in a soft gentle tone. "Do you know who I am?" Fritz asked.

"Mum says you killed children..."

Fritz's reputation, once again preceded him.

"But I'm not scared, I've seen how dad talks about you." Sarah added. Fritz smiled. Sarah smiled back.

"Enjoying high school?" Fritz asked.

"Yes - it's so much fun." Sarah said flicking her long hair out of her eyes. Fritz nodded. His high school was low in budget and reasons to stay. But those memories were blurry, ruined by the ghost's tampering.

"Enjoying anything in particular?"

"Yes - art, it's fun." Sarah. Sarah liked art. The teacher was crazy and entertaining, encouraging her to draw what ever she thought. Now she wanted to draw the true purple guy.

"Want to see some of my art?"

"I would love to..." Fritz said standing up and following Sarah to her room.

"See she ain't bothered by Fritz!" Mike said pointing that the two had a whole conversation. Kate rolled her eyes.

Fritz's eyes focused on one drawing in particular. Changing to the black with white pupils he studied the drawing of a eagle. "Wow how'd you do that?" Sarah said pointing at Fritz's eyes. "What?" Fritz asked, panning the two white pupils to Sarah. "The changing of your eyes?" "Oh this..." Fritz thought hard for a second. He didn't really know it just kind happened. "It just kind of happens?" Fritz tried to explain. "It's cool." Sarah said sitting at her desk chair. "Sarah have you met C-16?" Fritz asked looking over the drawings on her wall. Metal men was a common theme. "Tall, dark and creepy. Oh yeah, I've met him." Sarah said. "I think I got a couple of pieces on him, just off memory. Mum won't let me go to the pizzeria."

"Really that sucks..." Fritz said spinning around.

"Yeah, she thinks something unholy is going on." Sarah said flicking her hair again.

"She doesn't know the half of it..." Fritz muttered under his breath.

"What's your name?" Sarah asked.

"Fritz Smith, or Purple guy, I don't mind."

"So Fritz, where do you live?" Sarah asked.

"Where ever I can sleep and find a meal..." Fritz said.

"So your homeless?" Sarah asked.

"Not really, the world is my home. I can't really do much." Fritz hammered his fist's together to show the hard leathery purple skin he had. Blood and motor oil had combined to turn Fritz in the purple guy. Sarah got and left the room.

"Mum can Fritz stay a few nights?"

"I didn't do nothing!" Mike said holding up both his hands empty. Kate glanced at Mike, letting him take a mental picture of how annoyed she was.

"Three days. Then he's gone." Kate out lined. Hammering each word with venom.

Fritz wondered out of Sarah's room.

"Three days, Fritz, Three days." Mike told his friend.

Fritz smiled knowing exactly what he wanted to do. A nice hot shower. He hadn't had one since 1987. It felt good. Clean warm water that steamed on contact with his body. Fritz felt like a kid in candy store, with everything free. Mouth wash tasted differently from what he remembered. Soap smelled better. He felt like a new man, a clean new man. He found his clothes were missing. Only note in there place. "Cleaning in process." Fortunately he had the purple uniform he had stuffed in a bag. It still fitted over clean Fritz.

He went out to find the Schmidt's tucking into their breakfast. Sarah in her blue uniform already for school. "How'd the hot water feel?" Mike asked. "Like heaven..." Said Fritz. Sarah smiled. Fritz pulled out the box of corn flakes and made himself a bowl. "Like I said, Three days." Kate warned. Fritz nodded as he sat down next to Mike and Sarah.

-~[The Pizzeria]~-

C-16 busted back in to the pizzeria's door. He had run out to get coffee for the group. Before C-16 could hang up his cloak, he knew he had been caught with the McCafe bag in hand. It was the manager, Paul. Paul stood there gently swivelling his head side to side in disappointment. "C-16, stop doing runs for the animatronics." Paul stated. "But..." "But nothing, your Combat 16. Not Coffee 16." Paul interrupted.

C-16 bowed his head in shame.

Paul was the closet Friend to Mike currently. The two were enemies before he lost and he joined up with the group. C-16 liked Paul, if any thing happened to the combat drone he could count on Paul to fix him. The drones fin ears fell and hung down in shame.

"Tell 'em to get their own coffee." Paul said.

"Ok,"

"Now come on, you can't be seen by the public, vanish."

C-16 nodded and quickly hurried up into the employees only area, that was back stage of pirates cove. He liked it here, C-16 could observe the Foxes. They were his favourite. Paul made sure every animatronic was right to work today and shared the coffee out to the day shifters. He then headed to his office. Paul wondered how the second location with his friends Desmond and Susan running it was going. Spring Trap, Golden Freddy, Ballon Boy and Marionette were being used in a horror themed attraction there. The idea came from when Relyin yelped after being scared by Golden Freddy. But then there were more at that location three of them had been built by Paul himself.

There was Tori, originally designed to replace Vicky. After joining with them at the pizzeria Tori was painted navy blue and sliver. Then her body was destroyed. Relyin resurrected her with a new body but realised she now was almost identical to Vicky again. So recently we painted her navy blue and sliver.

There was Parrio, whom joined with them after almost losing her life to the purple Ghost. After many fights she didn't get along with Vicky, if you asked Paul about he would swear the two to this day still wanted the other dead.

Then there was Venom. A seven foot spider. Originally built by Paul, then rebuilt by Relyin, Zach and Paul. Arms that spilt into three to make him into the feared Spider. To keep the kids from getting scared his head wasn't a Spider any more, it was that of a wolf.

There was one more at that location that baffled Paul. His name was ghost and he claimed to be Mangle's Brother also Foxy's cousin. Paul believed him, but Ghost was quite mysterious. Even C-16 tried to link Ghost to any of part of the timeline he had constructed in his memory banks. Perhaps there was so much more happening that no one had seen.

Paul opened his draw and pulled out his old phone. An old flip that he kept around for work. Paul had a nicer smart phone for his personal life now. He scrolled through the list of contacts and opened the one labeled 'Desmond.' It rung and within four rings Desmond picked up.

"Ya'ello!" Desmond said.

"Hey Desmond - It's me Paul."

"What's up Paul?"

"Standard business day - can I speak with Spring Trap?"

"Ah, not right now. A groups going through the Maze... Maybe in 15 minutes."

"Oh, how Susan?"

"Susan is fine, she's at her second job right now..." Desmond paused momentarily.

"I heard Mike was there last night."

Paul didn't know Mike was here last night.

"How'd you know?" Paul asked.

"Spring Trap can teleport remember, he goes there every morning to chat with Freddy."

Paul nodded, like Desmond would see, he thought.

"Just out of curiosity, Paul why did you want Spring Trap?" Desmond asked

"I've been trying to figure out things and stuff..." Paul stated. He twisted in his chair to look at a photo on his desk. Everyone, a selfie with Relyin. It was when they were younger, just after Zach died. They had thrown a party were a few to celebrate there victory, Relyin made them forget there losses for one night and there they were smiling and happy.

"I got to go, Paul. I'll see you another time." Desmond hung up after speaking very quickly.

Paul was left there thinking of the dead.

Velma a close friend, the receptionist. Mike had was shattered after her death.

Then Zach, a good friend. Died sacrificing himself for the good of everyone is this city.

The flip phone vibrated on Paul's desk. He got a text. From unknown.

"Reminiscing eh?"

Paul's eyes widened.

"How'd you know." Paul texted back.

"I don't know Paul, why don't you tell me?"

"How did you know my name?" Paul was now intrigued.

"I know lots about you Paul Hogan, I know about your friends."

Paul looked at the text as if it were something out one of his nightmares.

"Who are you?" Paul keyed in.

"You would like to know wouldn't you?"

"Is that you Relyin?" Paul texted.

"No I'm not Relyin Novaa."

Paul threw the phone aside, not daring to type on. Some one knew Relyin's surname, it couldn't be good.

-~[Schmidt Family home]~-

Mike's phone buzzed in his pocket. He whipped it out yo find one message, from Paul.

"What's Paul want?" Fritz asked.

"I'll check."

Mike read the Text.

"Mike some one texted me. It's bad he knows me by name and Relyin."

"How?" Mike texted back.

Unknown has joined the conversation. Mike's eyes widened.

"Hello Michael Schmidt and Fritz Smith." Unknown said.

Mike glanced up at Fritz's concerned purple face.

"How do you know us?" Mike texted.

"Yeah!" Paul added to the chat.

": )" Was the response.

"It's Cain." Fritz spat in disbelief.

"I know what you have all done, who you fought."

"How?" Paul texted.

"It's a secret."

Mike and Paul didn't realise but that unknown stopped texting back. They wasted an hour questioning him. Both seem shocked and freaked out. What if was Cain? Mike and Fritz decided to drive over to Freddy's after hours and gather everyone to make a plan. Desmond and Susan had to load all there Animatronics into the back of a truck. Paul texted the groups cop friend, Anderson and he hurried over. They met in the dinning Area all excited for what Mike had to say. Mike, Fritz and Paul all stood up on stage.

"Some one knows us." Mike began.

"So..." Bonnie said looking around.

"They know Relyin by name." Paul added.

Anderson walked into the room being a little late. He wore a blue and navy suit with his Police cap. He spoke. The makeshift audience turned back to him.

"That's horribly bad."

"I think I know who." Fritz spoke loudly.

"Who?" C-16 asked.

"More people like me and Mike. Except still under the control of there ghostly masters. We pissed off a whole bunch of them by killing Ghost. Including Cain, the first killer."

"That's genesis chapter 4 right?" Anderson asked.

Paul nodded.

"So what do we do?" Vicky asked.

"We need to put ourselves in a Position where we can't be killed with out it going notice, so me and Fritz thought we reveal the truth about this pizzeria." Mike suggested.

"What! No!" Freddy said standing up.

"Why not, you might even meet you family that you loss after your deaths?" Mike added. Freddy gazed at Fritz, burning a angered look into his mind. Fritz reacted by teleporting into the crowd.

"That's what I'm saying, we don't know how they or anyone will react." Freddy said.

"Plus we would have to get Relyin's consent..." Spring Trap added.

"Not a problem," Said Anderson.

"A lot of media has approached me lately, asking about the bite of 87, the five missing kids and C-16 sightings. So if we get the spot light on us, we are untouchable." Stated Mike. Freddy thought about. He imagined the kid that he was once. Then his parents. But the Freddy began thinking about the family he had here, with everyone.

"Mike let's try!" Eddy chanted.

"Yeah!"

"Count me in!"

"Alright I'm in..."

"Fine by me."

"Affirmative."

"I agree."

"Yep!"

"Fine," Freddy growled.

"Alright, first things. We compile a time line of event and come up with side stories to cover Relyin and Fritz. Anderson could you contact Relyin. If you need me I'll be digging through the files." Mike said.

Well, now they would have to meet Relyin yet again. Mike was regretting having a fight with the guy now. C-16 was excited to see his creator. Fritz was scared shitless on what could happen to them at any moment.


	4. A old Friend

**-~[Authors Notes]~-**

**Hey Guys and girls!**

**Ill do my best to give you another chapter by the weekend because over the weekend I'm going to be out of town with some friends. Side of Rice may right a chapter, but she has been very sick lately.**

**Two questions today, Remember to keep sending them in!**

**"The Other Guy are you from Australia?"**

**Yes I've said that at least ten times now.**

**"Vicky if Foxy were to die would you hook up with C-16?"**

**"No I think of C-16 as a brother, I would never do that. Right C-16?" Said Vicky.**

**"What is love?" C-16 asked.**

**-~[Authors Notes Over]~-**

Chapter 4

-~[Mike's POV]~-

A day later Relyin showed up.

He had changed and boy how he had changed.

His face was mostly hidden by a black hood that came to a point just above his nose. Black armour with fewer yellow high lights. I could see a beard, that circled around his mouth, it was well kept. He had changed his weapons, now he only carried one blade on his back. My guess a katana. He seemed be wearing a duster over his armour, with added gold plates over his shoulders and forearm.

A small black and yellow quad copter followed him around.

He had chosen to meet me out in front of my home, I knew Fritz and Susan were watching from her bed room's window. Relyin gracefully slide forward, his walking smooth and artful. He had changed amazingly. He was a little taller and had developed quite a bit of muscle. Relyin wasn't a boy no more, he was a man. Relyin stood right in front of me now. I wondered if I should fear for my life or shake his hand. Stopping only feet away from me he paused.

"Michael - it's good to see you."

Relyin offered his right gloved hand. I smiled and shock it. He smiled. When a grasped his hand I was met with a joyful hug.

"Look Im sorry for everything I said about you." Relyin said releasing me from the light hug.

"Just bad blood - we are better then that aren't we?"

Relyin smirked. He flicked off his hood. His face had sharpened a lot. His features were more mannish and his hair had a yellow strip running through the fringe. One of his ears had a small ear piece firmly planted in his ear. A pair of reflective gold sun glasses blocked his eyes.

"Now, I hope this one of your texting me." Said Relyin.

"Wait, did he refer to you by name?" I asked.

"Yes," Relyin said tapping his wrist.

A blue hologram generated around his wrist and he showed me a almost identical conversation of text messages that me and Paul had experienced.

"Yeah, I replaced the Wrist Mounted Computer..." He muttered.

"What's the hologram thing?" I asked.

"A prototype of a WMC I maybe selling to the public." Relyin said turning it off.

"But, Mike it's pretty bad if a organisation like the Time Line Regulators can't track this bastard down." Relyin added changing back on topic. Let me refresh you all Relyin was a TLR, a time traveler who fixed time for a living. He originally came from the 37th century. Relyin wasn't exactly human either, he was a energy being who wore a human image to blend in.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's actually the main reason I'm here... Taylor and I have been looking around." Relyin gestured to the drone, so I assumed it's name was Taylor. I had would have thought he would have been with another C-16. He once told me there were at least forty C-16 bodies.

"To tell the truth I was kind of expecting you to have another C-16 with you, not the that..." I pointed at the drone. Relyin smiled. "Yeah, it's just that in the past few decades I've found Taylor much more useful for me. It's just ever since Zach's death I found myself working by myself by choice..." Relyin admitted. He began to speak again, "C-16 reported to me saying you've had a kid."

"Yeah, she's twelve."

"Could I meet her?"

"Sure." I said.

Relyin followed me into my home. The drone hovered silently following Relyin. Fritz's reaction to Relyin was a respectful nod, which was returned by Relyin. Susan stood in a little bit of an awe. Relyin smirked and kneeled down so she looked down at him.

"Now Sarah, could you look after my blade?"

Relyin drew his blade and gently placed it in Sarah's hands. Instead of bothering why he knew my daughters name I went with it, it's Relyin I'm talking about. Just before our fight he was so determined to know the name of my girl friend, now my wife, he had spied on me for a week.

"Sure," Sarah held the blade by the grip and gently waved it around.

"Careful, Shadowanimum that sharp makes steel look like paper to a blowtorch." Relyin joked.

"So Fritz how you been?" Relyin asked.

Fritz smiled, splitting his lips and revealing his sharp crooked teeth.

"Good, you?" fritz asked in return.

"Little sore - got shot in the shoulder, still feeling it about here." Relyin tapped his shoulder, showing Fritz about where.

"Alright let's cut to the chase, Fritz tell him." I said.

Relyin pulled off his duster and lied it on my couch, he sat next to it. It revealed his right arms heavily tattooed sleeve that stretch from the shoulder pad down to his forearm guard. The left arm wasn't tattooed but had a few bead bands strung around his bicep.

"So Relyin, we are in deep sh... We have a problem. We need to have you mentioned in a news report to keep us getting killed." I liked how Fritz didn't swear in front of my little girl but I didn't like how he came out straight and told her we were in danger. Sarah seemed to snap the question out.

"Some one wants to kill you guys?"

"Yes - I would like to see them try. Poor idiots don't know who they picked a fight with!" Relyin said jokingly, attempting to calm Susan.

"Mike some one wants to kill you?" Kate said appearing from our bed room.

"Yes..." I admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stated Kate.

"Well, I didn't want you to worry." I replied.

"To be fare, your fine. Fritz and I could fight off a army." Relyin threw into the conversation.

Keep sighed deeply, "Mike, can we talk in private..."

"Look, everyone shut up and listen to the two million year old in the room. You two stop fighting. Miguel, Just don't mention where or when I'm from or about my job and we have a deal, need anything just call me." Relyin got up and threw the duster back on.

"Two million?" Sarah asked.

"Yep." Relyin snatched the blade back and sheathed it.

He was out the door before I or Fritz could say good bye to him.

-~[Freddy's POV]~-

Mike came into the pizzeria with Fritz. My eyes widened when I saw his daughter. He was right she had grown since I last had seen her. Mike didn't look as happy as normal, I would call him depressed and tired.

"Did you see Relyin?" C-16 asked.

"Yes - he has argeed to our idea and sadly won't be following us down the rabbit hole this time." Fritz sighed.

"So what's the plan them?" I asked.

"Well, we start rehearsals and organise the data we gathered yesterday. Right now I'm thinking, Me, C-16, Freddy and Vicky take the interview." Mike thought aloud.

"Why not us?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie asked.

"Well, Eddy maybe but Freddy, Vicky and C-16 offer the best of each world. Freddy gives a honest answer. C-16 states the facts, no matter how bad they are. Vicky is someone that people can emphasise with. I have charisma to link it together." Mike explained.

"Having me on live television is sure to raise more questions." C-16 added.

"You're our proof so they know that we ain't crazy." Fritz added.

C-16 nodded.

"The rest of us which watch on from the TV." Mike added.

"Mike what about Anderson?" I asked.

"What about the cop?" Fritz snarls.

"Well, instead of C-16 we can have Anderson up with you." I explained.

"I don't know Freddy, I would rather have a unstoppable juggernaut then a cop."

I think C-16 took minor offence to being called a juggernaut. His fin ears lowered slightly and his gaze stared down on Mike. Vicky nudged him and whispered something that cheered him up. Foxy heard it and chuckled quietly.

"The only problem I see is, well, they either react like me or want to destroy us." Sarah said quiet.

"She has a point - what Is you name mini person?" C-16 asked.

Sarah looked at me with the look of 'what is this guy on?' Kind of look.

"It's Sarah."

"I am Combat Model 16 or C-16 for short." C-16 offered his hand awkwardly. Sarah grasped and as she let go C-16 didn't. It made me smile. She finally pulled her hand away giving the drone who was frozen staring at her, a confused smile. C-16 silently slide back into his regular standing pose. Vicky smirked.

"They can either react like Susan or they could react like Hamish." Mike added.

"Hamish?" Sarah asked.

"He was a night guard that Mike hired, C-16 scared him to death." Bonnie said playfully.

Bonnie was actually being polite for once. But then the Bonnie I truly knew leaned in and whispered in a sinister tone.

"Your next,"

Chica slapped him.

"What was that for?"

Chica crossed her arms and replied, "because your being a ass."

"Chica watch your mouth, no swearing around Sarah." Foxy teased.

Mike stood there smiling.

"Alright every one, hang around for the night. Tomorrow we aren't open because our news special will be on." Mike said, "Sarah and I will be heading home."

"Me too," Fritz said playfully,

"Dad, can I stay?"

"No Sarah."

"But I could sleep here, it's the weekend."

"She's welcome to stay," I said.

"That's not your call Freddy." Mike scowled.

"Mike she will be amply protected and I guaranty that she will be safe." C-16 assured. Mike took one look down at his daughter who was doing the puppy eyes. I laughed when Vicky kneeled down beside her and copied her facial expression.

"Fine, you have your phone. If you need me call me." Mike gave in.

"Thanks dad."


	5. Attacked

**Hey Guys, sorry for the huge lack of post. I have been very busy lately. One question today.**

**"Mike who is your favourite animatronic?" **

**"Did you have to ask around them?" Mike complained.**

**"Go on Mike we want to know!" Freddy said leaning in close.**

**"yeah!" Bonnie said. Mike had very little space to breath as the animatronics crowded around him.**

**"Foxy!"**

**Also from the next chapter, chapters will be shorter a hell of a lot shorter.**

Chapter 5

-~[No Pov]~-

"Alright, so Freddy, Vicky, C-16 and I will be heading off now." Mike commanded.

Vicky hugged Foxy before walking to Mike's side. The four got in Mike's car. Vicky and C-16 in the back and Freddy in the front with Mike driving.

"Try to suppress emotion." C-16 suggested.

"We aren't the bad guys, C-16." Freddy reminded the drone.

"He's right through, Freddy, they may try to antagonise us." Stated Mike.

"Just be open, we can't help how they react." Vicky said.

"But we can improve our chances through making us look like good people." Mike suggested.

C-16 glanced down at his hands. His black paint was no longer shiny and glossy. It was flaking off. Worst of all was the scratched metal, that was scars from previous battles. Sargent Anderson didn't want C-16 loosing his edge in combat, so he brought C-16 along on swat raids and often used him to help train new officers. Plus acting as the guard at Freddy's he had taken on drunken parents one or twice and the animatronics when they lost control.

"You don't look that bad," Vicky assured.

"I know but, I do not feel presentable compared to you all." C-16 said dryly.

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked.

"Mike is wearing his full uniform and has added a amount of gel into his hair. Vicky and Freddy have the suit kit installed. While I am quite bleak and sustained minor damage." C-16 replied dryly. He was right. Freddy and Vicky had bow ties, couplings and had been cleaned. Mike wore his uniform which was also recently cleaned.

"Don't worry C-16 you look completely and utterly bad ass." Mike assured.

"Oh yeah, guys no swearing tonight, kids and parents will be watching."

"No problem Mike, I've been trying not to swear as is." Freddy agreed.

"Mike you daughter is so awesome." Vicky said placing a hand on Mike's shoulder.

"Yeah, you have bought her up perfectly." Freddy added.

Mike smiled and enjoyed the rest of the drive as the animatronics told him about his daughter last night. C-16 stared out the window ignoring every attempt to conversation. The group arrived at the studio after a three hour drive. C-16 pulled on his cloak and followed the animatronics. The light hurt Vicky's eyes, she had never been in light like this. Freddy held his hand on his brow blocking the light from his eyes. The group wondered in front of a guard.

"You must be Mr Schmidt, go right in sir."

"They know we are coming." C-16 muttered to himself.

They walked into a large building, into a dark corridor. A man and woman stood there dressed in suits.

"Ah, Michael it's a pleasure to see you." The man greeted.

"You and the Animatronics can go to the dressing rooms and your robot can come with us to be repainted and polished up." The woman said in a official tone. She referred down to her clip board, pausing with thought, then she continued speaking. "Also, by law we need to to sign a few things, Mr Schmidt."

"Great, paper work..."

C-16 followed the man away.

"I'll take care of the paper, meet you guys in the dressing room." Mike sighed.

-~[6:20 pm. The local pub. Relyin's POV]~-

"Give me a VB, Mate."

"I'm sorry, mate, but this here's america. How bout I get you something off the tap, pal?"

"Sure what ever..."

He placed the mug full of bronze liquor, the condensation around the cold beer made it shine. I was a little disappointed he didn't have Victoria Bitter, but I just needed some where to see the report tonight. Taylor was hovering out side watching the street from what I could see on the feed on my hub. I sipped the bronze liquor and tilted my head up at the TV. Flicked off the hood and put my glasses into my pocket.

"Tell me why you here?" The bar tender asked.

"Mate of mine is appearing on channel ten, mind flicking it over?"

"No problem, buddy. Where you from?"

"Australia - Victoria." I told the bar tender as he pointed the remote up towards the T.V. The American foot ball match was cut short and the local news appeared.

"Oi! I was watching that!" A obvious drunken man called from behind me.

"Yeah, was. Now I am." I called back.

I turned to the screen. The news jingle placed as the credits rolled. A woman news anchor opened the Special.

"Welcome to tonight's special ladies and gentlemen. To night we will be covering a generation long chain of missing people and murder. The Fazbear predator. Joining me tonight is the franchise's owner, Michael Schmidt and two of his truly amazing Animatronics."

"Freddy, Vicky and C-16." Freddy said voicing his frustration in not being introduced by name. I smiled, classic Freddy.

"That must be your friend, ah Mike Schmidt on now." The bar tender pointed up at Mike.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"I've heard of Mike through Stories from his brother Hamish."

"Eh, cool. He come here often?"

"Every week or two he comes in after his shift up at the station. "

I nodded and turn my attention back to the screen.

"Our story begins with the killing of my fellow night guard, Steven Brim, who now resides within the animatronic we have named Spring Trap..." Mike explained how the purple ghost, Golden Freddy and Spring Trap were born. "Now we move into the infamous five missing kids incident. Fritz Smith, was a night guard whom was killed shortly before the incident. The purple ghost had processed Fritz and used him to kill the five children and the current CEO at the time." Freddy then basically summarised the events of after the seventh night with a few interruptions from Vicky and C-16. Mike and C-16 both then explained our story to now.

"I see that, this has been a long and very painful history..." The reporter was suddenly interrupted by a loud aggressive booing crowd. She was pushed from her chair. Six men and five women one of them held a chrome revolver. The gun's muzzle flashed at the camera man and with a grunt he collapsed. C-16's combat mask flipped down over his screen face and the dark matter flashed up. One of the men slapped a grey metal pad on C-16's chest. It sparked and C-16 collapsed.

"Behind you!" The Bartender called.

I swivelled on the stool. The man from earlier whom I rudely flicked off from his game was holding a chair above my head. Thinking fast I rolled between his legs.

"If your going to try to kill me, at least have the balls to let me see who whacks me!"

I throw off my duster and raised my fists ready to defend myself. The man placed the chair down, instead he preferred to pull a knife on me. A arm appeared and wrapped around my neck. Head locking me. The man with the knife approached me, flicking the blade around in the air.

"We know what you have done!" He barked.

"I've done nothing..."

"Shut up you little fucker!" The man holding me in a head lock screamed in my ear.

"We know all about you little friends. They killed and they will kill again." The man with knife threatened.

"I haven't killed anyone..."

I stood on the man's foot. Hard. He released my head then span around and delivered a hard rib cracking kick to his chest.

"Yet."

The man with the knife slashed at me. I span to the side, the elbowed his clumsy lunge to the ground. I could see a crowd of people had formed around me, all fists up and roaring to fight. One held a pool cue and a few brandished chairs. One came from my right, chair in hand. Ugly one he was. I ran at him, ramping him into the pool table. A older man threw a dart in my thigh. So tempted to whip out the katana and just kill them all. But no I had to prove I wasn't a killer.

I span around and kicked out a man's feet. He was carrying a chair which fell on the man to his right. I caught the pool cue. The man smiled trying to avoid a beat down. I smiled back then flicked him into a table. There were way to many. I was tripped and fell to the floor. Where a barrage of kicks was waiting. I cried out a command.

"Taylor support - non lethal crowd control!"

My drone smashed through a window and was instantly firing. They dropped down like flies. I got up. Pulled the dart from my thigh and hurled it at the dart board across the room. Dead centre.

"You right?" The bar tender asked.

"Yeah - sorry about your bar..." I began transferring funds into his bank accounts.

"Don't mention it, tell you what next rounds on the house."

"Thanks, mate. But I got to figure out who sent these guys and those ones on screen... Oh shit."

I glanced up at the screen to see only the legs of the women attempting to help the camera man. It was bad. C-16 laid there arms spread out on the couch. Mike and Freddy were missing. Vicky appeared and placed a first aid kit beside the women. The signal was cut off at this point.

"You better get going buddy," The bartender said holding up my duster.

I pulled it on.

"Thanks, mate."

I walked out of his bar.

"Taylor trace that signal."

-~[Vicky's POV]~-

My fingers are sticky with blood. Not motor oil. Actual blood. But the man was fully wrapped in a long thick bandage.

"Thank you for the help," The interviewer thanked

I smiled. C-16 had been knocked by that box strapped to his chest. I tried to pull it off but when I touched it my fingers froze up. They felt numb. I pulled them away, wriggling them making sure nothing happened.

"Let me have a go."

The reporter tugged hard and was thrown back wards as she ripped off the metal box.

"Don't touch it, it's a magnet it will screw around with your circuits." She said placing it beside C-16. C-16's cpu's whirred gently, quietly and lively. His screen turned on and his yellow LED light eyes appeared. He sat up, hand on the back of his head.

"Agh..." He moaned, voice cracking into a electronic shriek.

"Is he ok?" The reported asked.

The door at the front of the studio suddenly flew open cutting me off. It was a man dress in a duster, wait was that Relyin? Yellow and black were his colours. He was followed by a drone. When he spoke I was convinced it was Relyin.

"Oh hey, Vicky! Saw your broadcast and well was attacked in the pub. That means we have a problem."

"Taylor." C-16 said neutrally.

"C-16," the drone greeted in a female voice.

"Where's Mike and Freddy?" Relyin asked.

"I don't know, I blacked out towards the end..." I admitted.

"Well then, we are screwed..."


	6. Left with out leaders

**Hey Guys! IM NOT DEAD YAY! Neither is this story. I have contracted a virus called**

**I-don't-have-much-time-to-right-this-story-as-of-now-bola.**

**Unfortuantly the wait gets longer between chapters.**

**enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"What ing?" I asked. Relyin held a finger for a second then responded.

"Call-ing Mike..."

Mike's phone's rang loudly.

"Shit! He dropped it!" Relyin stated. I listened for the ringing. Mikes phone lay just under a the couch. Vicky crouched down and retrieved it. Relyin seem fairly angry, rambling, "I thought I finally got out of this, but no. Now I have to help them save Mike and Freddy." "You don't have to help..." Vicky suggested. Relyin rolled his eyes. "If I didn't help, I would live with letting you guys getting hurt or even killed, knowing I could have saved you. So I'll help a little. Vicky hold on to the phone, call me as last resort. Till then I will watch and I will observe." Relyin instructed. Vicky nodded and placed the phone in her bag. That bag had been ever so helpful, ever since she dug it out from the ruins of Relyin's were house.

She had a couple of drawings of her and Foxy stuffed within in it. A small books that was like a guide to the animatronics and humans here, written by Relyin. A photo of the group all together. A few maps of the city. A assortment of pens and stationary and now Mike's phone.

"Wait what are you talking about?" The reporter asked, she bite her lip as Relyin spun and around a stepped towards her. He placed a finger over her heart, with every word he gently jabbed her chest. "Listen and Listen good. You didn't see anything, if you go to the media with anything..." "Relyin! She doesn't no anything, let's go back to the pizzeria!" Vicky interrupted. Relyin ran a finger across his throat as Vicky pulled him out of the studio.

"What was that about?" Vicky asked.

"I don't know - it just kind of happened!" Relyin muttered.

Vicky rolled her eyes at Relyin. He jabbed her in the upper arm. C-16 and Taylor watched on - unimpressed at how they bickered. It ended when they got in Mike's car. Taylor magnetised onto the roof. Relyin drove. Vicky and C-16 sat in the back.

"So can Taylor talk?" Vicky asked.

"Not as good as you two, it's not as complicated or as complete as C-16's or your AI." Relyin said.

"It is quite moody." C-16 announced, crossing his arms.

"Isn't it she?" Vicky asked.

"It's voice is of a friend but it's not she," Relyin explained.

"Then why's C-16 a guy then?" Vicky asked.

C-16's head swivelled towards Vicky, the yellow LED eyes keen to explain.

"C-16's AI identifies itself as him, Taylor on the other hand is just Taylor..." Relyin stole C-16's moment.

"Then what makes me a girl?"

"1. Your AI, C-16 made you a vixen. 2. Some of your more specialised parts. 3..." Relyin began, but was interrupted by Vicky.

"So that's why Velma wanted me to wear the under wear..."

C-16 backed up, "Affirmative - Paul challenged Relyin and Zach to..."

"C-16 button lip protocol." Relyin commanded. C-16 was silent.

"He challenged you two to what?" Vicky.

"I'll tell you one day, I swear." Relyin said glancing at Vicky through the rear view mirror.

The three went silent, before Mike's phone began ringing loudly. Vicky pulled it out and placed it against her ear.

"Vicky put it on speaker mode." C-16 commanded.

"Mike, are you ok?"

"This isn't Mike, it's Vicky."

"Oh thank god, It's Spring Trap. Is Mike with you?"

"No - C-16 and Relyin are..."

"Are you hurt?"

"No Spring Trap we are fine -"

"Speak for yourself I got a dart thrown into my thigh..." Relyin moaned.

"I'm at your pizzeria, Fritz is missing along with Paul and Eddy..." Spring Trap added.

"Guys strap in, Spring we will be there within seconds!" Relyin said.

Vicky and C-16 did as told. As Relyin bailed out the side door.

-~[Spring Trap's POV]~-

A few seconds after the phone died down and stopped ringing. C-16 and Vicky bursted into the pizzeria. Foxy charged at his mate, both closing arms around each other as they met.

"Where's Relyin?" I asked.

"He is out side, re charging." C-16 replied.

I nodded then teleported out side. Relyin was lying on the ground, breathing deeply.

"Hay... Springs..." Relyin wheezed.

"Long time no see..."

"You wouldn't believe it..." Relyin climbed on to his feet. Wobbling un easy for a second then, regaining balance.

"So you staying?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not. I actually have a couple of idiots messing with time I have to deal with. But I'll keep an eye on you all." Relyin said dusting himself off.

"Huh," I was kind of saddened that Relyin wouldn't be hanging around to help us. I kind of liked him. He said I was his favourite animatronic and he was my favourite person.

"I'll guess I will see you round..."

"Good luck with what ever your doing..."

"You too! Come along Taylor!"

With a flash blinding blue light Relyin and the quad copter were gone. I went back into the pizzeria.

"So what do we do?" Chica asked, walking with me.

"I don't really know, maybe just hang around have C-16 keep a eye out for us," I suggested.

"Ok Spring Trap, I'm just kind of scared. Those people with the magnets... They scare me..." Chica explained.

"I know Chica, they make me feel numb. Unlike you though I can fight it with my body under the suit."

"So who's in charge?" Bonnie asked, popping out of the supply closet.

"I think I should take charge..." Spring Trap suggested.

"What do we do first?" Bonnie asked.

"I think we should seal every one up in the upstairs part of the pizzeria. Seal the hatch and wait out the night until passes, then we start making plans." I briefed as we entered the main room.

C-16 nodded, then began herding everyone up stairs, almost like a warden to fresh prisoners, but with less 'your scum that society wants to throw away' thing. Other then stand and watch over the hatch, C-16 did very little over night. I felt safe though, knowing that the unstoppable drone was our ever watchful saviour. When the day shifters arrived, one had banged his head on the hatch. C-16 tore it open and aimed the dark matter cannon between his eyes, he wasn't alone though. A young black haired girl, with familiar blue eyes. C-16 froze and retracted his weapon a fist.

"Sarah Schmidt."

"Wait Schmidt, are you Mike's daughter?" I asked.

"Yeah who are you?"

"I'm Spring Trap that's-"

"C-16, I've met him before."

She smiled politely. Then climbed up, receiving a friend helping from C-16 towards the end. She then asked, "have you guys seen dad, mum wants to know where he is?"

"Negative, your father has been captured." C-16 told her.

"What do you mean captured?" Sarah asked.

"Unfortunately we have no idea by who or why..." I said, thinking who would do this. It had me stumped. We had fought beside Mike and if we were going into a fight this time, it would be hard. Plus we didn't have the keen fighting abilities or technology of Relyin or Zach. We didn't have the super soldier that was Neyo. We didn't even have a leader. Even Paul would help right now. Heck, we didn't even know what we were up against.


	7. Gaining Speed

**-~[Authors Notes]~-**

**Hey guys! **

**So starting next chapter, Vicky and Foxy ain't our leading couple any more. Bonica, Bonnie and Chica just to say. **

**1 Question.**

**"TheOtherGuy1108 Can you please do Smut?" **

**I think I crossed a line last time I tried something like that so I'm sorry but I don't go into detail on that kind of thing, at least not anymore. **

**-~[Authors Notes Over]~-**

Chapter 7

[Mike's POV]

I can't breath. I can't see. I can feel the cold floor of what I think is a truck. A sac had been pulled over my face, it was itchy as all hell. I was desperate to itch it, but my hands were tied together tightly, the ropes were hurting my wrists. I could only think of Freddy. He would be tied up and scared. Heck, I was scared. The roar of the engine kept me Relatively calm, but I couldn't help to be deathly afraid. For all I know I could be heading to my death or worst.

Think Schmidt who would want to possibly kill me?

More of the people like me and Fritz.

Cain, the first murderer.

Maybe I had possibly violated some Time Line Editors law and now they were coming to regulate me. People like Relyin, people who could wipe me from existence without even trying. If they were after me would Relyin help me. To be frank I was kind of scared of this option the most.

The truck's engine stopped. The gentle ticking of the gentle winding down and the opening of car door, told me one thing. This was my last stop. The loud crash of the truck's trailer door folding opening and a heavy group of foot steps coming my way, put the fear of God in me. Some one with cold hands dragged me out the truck and onto a dusty ground. I reckon I was dragged ten feet, towards the smell of rotting meat.

The sac was pulled from my head and I was blinded by a bright unforgiving light.

[No POV the pizzeria]

C-16's hands gently flowed through Sarah's hair. Chica had challenged him to try and braid it. For a combat drone he was quite multi purposed though. His wrist joints and fingers clicked and spun as he attempted to braid Sarah's hair.

"I didn't know ye could style so well, C-16." Foxy said, hinting his pirate speak.

"The world wide net is quite full of useful information, also a surprising amount of pictures of cats." C-16 said dryly.

Vicky chuckled. "To true..."

"Back when I was human we didn't have the Internet..." Spring Trap mumbled.

"When were you human?" Chica asked.

"1978."

"Your a person in a suit?" Sarah asked turning he read towards Spring Trap.

"Yeah - I would show you, but it would scare you for life." Spring Trap admitted.

Sarah smiled, trying to imagine the face behind the yellow rabbit.

"I have thought of a question that is impossible for C-16 to answer!" Bonnie said sitting down next to Vicky.

"Ok what is it?" Chica asked.

"C-16, what's better girls or boys?"

"Had to go there didn't Ye Bonnie!" Foxy said, slapping the bunny with his hook.

"What species?" C-16 asked.

"People." Bonnie replied.

C-16's CPUs began to gently whine, as they began to form a response. Sarah could feel the heat in his metal fingers growing as they repeatedly braided her hair. After a few moments C-16's CPUs had returned to normal function.

"The male is more effective in physical challenges. While females are more observant to ideas and information. However all of this is useless data, as the human body is highly effective in being mouldable, this question is not what gender is best, as it is irrelevant. The human body is highly unique from specimen to specimen. Each gender is designed for a part in reproduction. To say one is better then the other is illogical."

"No, you have to choose one or the other!" Bonnie demanded.

C-16's body began pouring steam from the heat exhausts. The sound of the CPU's attempting to form a response began to dominate the sound in the air.

"Is he over heating?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know," Spring Trap said, shrugging his shoulders.

C-16 began to twitch as a thicker and darker gas began to poor from his CPU. His screen face began flashing and freezing between different images, before freezing on a blinding white glow. Vicky's face twisted in to worried look as she walked into to the room.

"C-16?" She asked.

After a few seconds. C-16 slumped over, remains standing but his limbs dangled at his sides and his fin ears rotated down. The drone had become lifeless. Screen dark and the light yellow glow his body's various cracks all gone.

"Bonnie! Why!" Vicky exclaimed, she stood there holding her hands at her font as if she wanted to strangle him.

"Sorry! I didn't know that would happen!"

"Why do you care for him so much, can't you just get another?"

"Ah, who said that?" Vicky asked looking around.

"Wasn't any of us." Foxy told the group.

Vicky listened for a response, after a few seconds the voice began speaking again.

"On previous occasions you simply threw out your so called friend's body and got a new one."

The source of the voice came form Vicky's bag. Which she hung on on the coat rack. She moved the bag in front of everyone and began to dig through the bag. Mike's phone was on and in a call.

"Bravo, my dear you have found the source of the call. But you have no idea who is calling you."

The voice was deep and almost robotic.

"Why are you calling Mike?" Chica asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?

The voice disturbed Vicky, the deep crackling laughter scared her. Spring Trap grew angry.

"Look what do you want with us!" Spring Trap Roared.

"Why should I tell you, Spring Trap?"

"We have friends, friends that could make your life extraordinarily difficult!" Spring Trap calmly threatened.

"What TLRs Novaa and Zachary. The combat drone, the soldier and they are all so willing to help aren't the they?" The distorted voice teased.

"Relyin would kill you..." Spring Trap boasted

"Relyin ran away..." The voice began, "Relyin doesn't want to fight for you. Zachary lies dead. The soldier didn't even bother to come and your drone, has many weaknesses, he isn't as strong as you once imagined."

Spring Trap's pride disappeared. Foxy decided to make his stand.

"But ye be forgetting the true heroes!"

"Yeah, we can't be beaten!" Bonnie said. He smirked at Chica and Spring Trap.

Authors Notes

So hey readers, enjoying the story?

So for new readers I'm just going to straighten who was mentioned in this quote, "What TLRs Novaa and Zachary. The combat drone, the soldier and they are all so willing to help aren't the they?"

Novaa is the character you all know, Relyin Novaa. He's been in this story a little and I'm not letting him become a main character again.

Zachary, or as he is most referred to as Zach was a major character in the prequel. He died in action saving the other characters. Relyin especially was effected by this as Zach had grown on him, not that he would admit it of corse. Both were TLR's and between stories they had bonded through various missions and experiences.

The combat drone, C-16.

The Soldier. Captain Neyo. Who was a semi main character in the prequel. He made a cameo at the start of this story.

So it might be awhile to the next chapter due to the little amount of time I have guys, so till then,

This is The Other Guy and its been fun!


	8. Get Wrecked Bonnie

**Hay! Giys and gurls!**

**I love you guys so much for being the most patient people. I'm on holidays now so I'm going to be stuffing chapter after chapter in your faces. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Relyin knew of the call on Mike's phone. He had gotten in contact with the groups old police friend. Relyin moved through the police station breaking so many rules in place. Multiple officers saw him and failed in attempting him to stop as he pushed on finding Anderson's office. He burst through the door. 15 years had been kind on the police. He had lost a little bit of his muscles and wrinkles were yet to appear.

"My god, Relyin, is that you?" Anderson spat in shock to see the TLR.

"In the flesh... Good to see you Anderson!" Relyin said.

Anderson stood up excitedly. "Not in the swat any more, got myself a job as chief of station!" Relyin smiled, flicking off his hood. Anderson dusted off his grey suit and opened a desk, "white wine?" He asked. "More then that Anderson, I need you and your squad." Relyin replied. Anderson frowned.

"Relyin I haven't been in the field for three years now. I work ground control, helping the team like that now."

"Come on, Anderson! I'm two and a half million years old and I still do my job." Relyin cheered.

"Relyin you've aged that much since we last saw met?" Anderson's jaw dropped.

"Not important - I need a squad car and a SWAT team..."

"Is this about that pizzeria?" Anderson asked.

Relyin froze, a little embarrassed by that fact. He admitted, "yes..."

"I thought you said you were out..."

"I did Anderson, but that was before, Micheal Schmidt, Fritz Smith, Paul Hogan, Jeremy FitzGerald and Freddy all missing and now I'm worried about those animatronics cause someone's got the balls to capture them then call them..."

"I can't get you a squad, but we might be able to do something. You got a C-16 with you?" Anderson asked.

"Nah, I got a new drone that I'm trailing over C-16 for now."

"Can I see it?" Anderson asked, sitting on his desk.

"Give it a second." Relyin entered the command 'assistance needed, passive mode' and waited. After a few seconds Taylor appeared at the window. Relyin opened the windows and the drone flew in, immediately scanning Anderson with a blue beam.

"Introducing Taylor." Relyin said pointing at his drone.

"I liked C-16 better..." Anderson said, "It doesn't look as well armed as C-16 was..."

"Yeah - but it has some benefits." Relyin protested, getting defensive in tone.

"What's the benefits?"

"Classified, Classified and Classified. As in it is one of those categories that I can't share with people of this time."

"Oh, I was kind of interested actually."

"Sorry Anderson, I got in deep shit last time I was here because certain actions..."

"Ha! The army you bought back didn't it, Relyin?"

Relyin turned away from Anderson, hiding the embarrassing smile that appeared on his face. Anderson heartily chuckled, before opening a draw. He pulled out a pair of Bluetooth ear pieces, jabbed Relyin in the back with Bluetooth ear piece.

"Stay in contact. I can't get you a squad but I can be mission control for you." Anderson said.

Relyin graciously took the ear piece, placed it straight in.

"Thanks Anderson..."

"No sweet mate, now is that bug you planted in Mike's phone for us still on?" Anderson mimicked Relyin's Australian accent in a almost mocking fashion.

"Well, it's only function as of now is GPS signal it went dark a couple years back now..." Relyin admitted.

"I'm sure we can have C... The drone scan for it. How'd you know that the bug went dark?"

"Ah... I had used a bug like that in the field and... After a few years they loose functions..."

"Well good luck Relyin, I'll help any way I can. If I loose signal I'll send squad cars... I will most likely be with..."

Relyin did something I thought was necessary, he extended his hand to Anderson. His hand met Anderson and they shook. With a nod of the head the two knew what was needed to be done. Relyin set the drone to follow him closely and left. Anderson sat in his chair waiting for Relyin to test the ear piece. After a few minutes Relyin began humming the A-team theme.

At the pizzeria the conversation was getting more unnerving.

"Put my father on the line!" Sarah yelled into the phone sitting on the table.

"I'm afraid your father will be not be coming..." The voice crackled.

"Knowing Relyin he's probably smashing down your door as we speak..." Foxy taunted.

"Have you been..." A loud disturbing knocking sound interrupted the voice.

"Ye be speaking of a devil, he has appeared!" Foxy boasted.

"See you in hell Fox!" The voice called breaking its cool.

The sound got louder as Relyin realised that the door wasn't going down by brute force. So what would he do? Relyin slid a strip of explosive between the door and the wall. The door popped from its hinges, clearing the smoke as it fell in to the room. A mighty thud was heard. Relyin saw the figure in grey sitting at a desk, staring at him in complete shock.

"The Devil appears!" Foxy's voice rang out from the phone.

"Find him?" Anderson's voice asked in Relyin's ear.

Before Relyin could move the figure had moved form it's chair and began a mad dash. Relyin sprinted after it. Through the building down a flight of stairs before making a mad dash right. The figure ran into a dead end, a window marked that.

"Stop!" Relyin called.

The person turned around and dived through the window. Relyin watched as its feeble attempts to stream line itself. Amazingly there was no bone crunching sound as the figure landed in a eased roll. It turned back and look up at Relyin, carbon fibre mask shining at him. Four floors the person had fell, but it would need more.

"Ready or not here I come!" Relyin called.

The person watched as Relyin charged forwards. It took off sprinting away. Taylor fired a line. Relyin zip lines across, almost tackling the person on landing. Relyin entered the command for the drone to intercept at the next street. He was running out of lane way. The drone appeared, the person tried to run back but found him self at the tip of a katana. The person raised there hands, surrendering.

"Taylor - weapon ready..."

Relyin touched at the neck, feeling for the mask's edge. He slid his fingers under the mask, feeling the soft warm skin under it. He pulled at the mask. He was caught by surprise when the figure quickly lunged at him. As Relyin rasied his blade to defend himself, the dark grey fabric was caught and Relyin had torn a hole from just above the knee to the shoulder. Relyin determined it was a girl by the blue under wear the had been revealed by the hole. He tugged off the mask casting it to the floor. A young brown haired girl. She still had the phone in her hand and a small voice altering item hung at her neck.

"Taylor you picking up anything worth noting on her person?" Relyin asked.

"A packet containing three of twelve butter menthols and a tamp..."

"Taylor! Please we don't need to know about that kind of thing!" Relyin interrupted.

The girls cheeks blushed, a nervous smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, Foxy or who ever you can hang up now. I got to drop this girl off at the station..." Relyin spoke to the phone. The call ended immediately.

"Now where is Mike Schmidt?" Relyin asked.

"He is... Ah... NOW!" The girl shoved Relyin back into a dumpster. A large bear like man knocked Taylor aside with ease before gripping Relyin's face then smashing his head into the steel behind him. As the world blurred around him, Relyin thought he saw Freddy standing before him, not just one but a half dozen. Relyin slipped into a deep dreamless sleep.

[C-16's POV]

System Failure.

Rebooting.

Reboot unsuccessful.

Attempting Reboot.

Reboot unsuccessful.

Bypass. Clean short term memory of problem. Reboot.

Reboot successful.

ENA reactor stabilising.

AI connections re established.

Power out put at 20%.

It took a few seconds for me to begin to see the world in light. Vicky's some how warm feel against my body was a welcoming touch in this world. It took a few moments for my joints and motors to warm up. As I pulled my arm away from, the movement was rigid. Vicky's green eyes stared up to my screen face. A delay caused my audio sensors to cut in after a few seconds.

"...back, he's awake. C-16 your alive, thank god!" Vicky called out.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, squeezing me in a hug.

Error. Vocal systems error.

Reboot vocal systems.

"Ahhhh... Ahhhh... Reboot complete." I tested.

"Sorry about that C-16..." Bonnie said scratching his furry head.

"There is no need to worry, I am quite capable of self repair..." I attempted to assure.

"So did you get a answer?" Bonnie asked.

"Don't listen to him C-16," Chica punched Bonnie in the shoulder, "he's not being careful..."

"Oh come on Babe, I was only joking..."

"I actually have reached an answer..." I began.

"Tell us!" Sarah called.

"Females." I told them.

"What why?" Foxy asked.

"One reason."

"What's that?" Vicky asked.

"Bonnie the Bunny."


	9. Woken

**Hey guys!**

**Ive learnt a few things. Don't make promises about writing. My laptop had to get a battery and graphics card replacement as the original had become flauty. So I haven't been able to write because I haven't had my laptop but, I got it back last night and I've been writing.**

Chapter 9

[Relyin's POV]

"Relyin... Relyin... Are you awake?"

The cop shook me.

"Yeah I am awake! Plus a headache and a mild temper."

"Good, but we couldn't get your drone working..." The cop told me.

"Taylor power on." I said rubbing the back of my head. Little bit of the yellow goo state energy, it's basically my species version of blood.

The quad copter drone flew in to my sight, only a few flakes of paint being its damage.

"Are you sure your ok?" Anderson asked, appearing from one of the cars.

"I'm fine, I was caught off guard that's all..." I said standing. I was a little off balance. Much to my annoyance, that girl had taken my duster and katana. At least I had the important stuff, my wrist computer and my TLR tag.

"She took my katana and duster..."

"Wait she?" Anderson asked.

"I thought I got her, then some bear thing smashed my head against the bin." I pointed to the steel dumpster, noticing how hard I actually was smashed into it. A fair sized dint marked the spot, along with a stain of yellow ooze.

"I would take you to a hospital but we don't a repeat..."

"Right... I don't feel like being cut up by some government creeps..." I said

"Sargent Anderson, what?" One of the younger police asked.

"None of your concern private." Anderson said, stepping in closer to me . He laid a hand on my shoulder. Leaning in he whispered

"What's next Relyin?"

"Well... I haven't thought that far ahead yet..."

Anderson gave me the 'go on' gaze. I had to come up with something on the spot. Well, what were my options. I didn't exactly know my enemy or enemies. I wasn't in the position to call back my friends from the future. I know Neyo would gladly come back for a cut of action. But I got in deep shit for pulling him back last time. Hmm, wait. It hit me then and there. I had stashed a supply catch in the pizzeria, they were fourteen years old and perhaps obsolete. For example I had stored a older M.17 suit, I had progressed to a M.21/E34. So yeah obsolete. C-16. C-16, he was a older model of chassis, but that A.I was still the thing that could help me.

"I need a ride to the Pizzeria..."

"What?"

"Without basic management that place will crumble." I told Anderson.

"What about ah, Daniel and Sue?"

"Desmond and Susan." I corrected.

"Why can't they manage the pizzeria?" Anderson asked.

"They're managing the other pizzeria. I can help out at least." I protested.

"I don't see why someone like you bothers to help a pizzeria like that..." Anderson said turning towards the police cruiser.

"It's my job to insure they win," I open the doors for him and me, "TLR's headquarter detected a anomaly. As in its disrupts my present majorly."

"What was it?"

"Well, Anderson. FrazBear entertainment co majorly impact on AI development in the 23rd century."

"How exactly, Relyin?"

"Well Anderson, around now Artificial Intelligence steps forward and helps in creating more." I explained.

"So that's why your here..." Anderson spoke as he started the car.

"It is my longest on going assignment, as its seems something keeps having a attempt in assuring that AI never intervenes in AI development."

"Which of the animatronics do you think it is?" Anderson asked.

"Well it can't be C-16 from what I found, I believe there's as much chance as any of the animatronics being the cause of this sudden break though."

"Anything like Terminator happen?" Anderson asks.

"What machine rising against man?" I ask in return.

"Yep."

"Never - well on a alternate timeline most likely." I joked.

Anderson's pearly whites appeared when his lips parted into a smile. He dropped me a little walk ways away from the pizzeria. I didn't mind. Needed to plan my steps to insure victory. Taylor's spinning rotors created a calming whooshing sound. The enemy, who ever they were didn't account on my surprise attack. This person was cunning and prepared for everything. They must of known I was involved, this seemed way to thought out if I wasn't. But how did they know about me? Did some one talk about me? No, that wasn't a option. None of them could of. Maybe someone saw me. Maybe the government files I destroyed won't as destroyed as I thought. If you were wondering back after I was caught by Anderson, I had been bleeding yellow energy in plain sight. Government G-men were called in and ran a few tests. I had C-16 blast them.

No way they survived.

No wait shit! Relyin you sloppy shit. You didn't wipe the police station cameras. It was bad enough being an alien in this time. But now I realised back in the 80's I was caught. Alright worst case scenario I was still a wanted case, but I had changed appearance since then. Best case scenario I was a cold case. I didn't want to go through that again, not ever. I didn't realise it but I was running now. In a unlighted street at night. Scared.

I got to the pizzeria. The door was left open. I hurried in. The animatronics were standing on there stage. No night watch man. Freddie saw me and jumped off stage.

"Relyin!" Bonnie called

I waved, my arm was heavy as I realised I was tired as possible.

"Is everyone accounted for and happy?" I asked.

"All that are present here are happy and in a state of wellbeing." C-16 said calmly appearing form the Pirates cove with the Foxes.

"You bought Taylor," Vicky spotted.

"Yep - drones handy as hell," I told the Vixen.

"Why are you here?" Chica asked.

"Well without anyone to manage this place, I thought I step in as majority stock holder and manage this place till we find Mike and everyone else."

"Cool," Bonnie said.

"You guys mind if I catch some sleep here tonight, majorly tired."

"Affirmative, you might find the basement being the quietist area of the pizzeria," C-16 informed.

"Good call C-16, night all." I wished.

-~[C-16's POV. The next morning]~-

7:22

The temperature this morning was quite cool. Relyin would be finding it hard down in the basement. Added to objective list, acquire statistics on Relyin's condition. Current objective check and observe animatronics. Bonnie and Chica were embracing on stage. Freddy and Spring Trap were discussing in the table in the corner. Foxy and Vicky were enjoying pizza in the Pirates cove. All animatronics were happy and secure. Taylor was in sentry mode, constantly watching the front exit. I walked down into the basements. The lights were on - the faint whir of a heater was heard. Relyin was standing by a crate. He had changed into a red suit with grey shirt. Grooming had been preformed and he had shaved his beard.

Relyin looked younger. Almost his age from his last visit.

"C-16 can you hear that?" Relyin asked turning to me,

I paused listening. A quiet breathing. In hale exhale. It was coming from the crate Relyin was standing by.

"Found it haven't you?" Relyin asked.

"Affirmative."

"Let's crack it open - see what we got inside."

I primed my right arm with the dark matter cannon. I slip my left arms fingers between the gap. Relyin followed in suit. Slowly we lifted the lid. My facial screen cast a yellow light over the contents. It was the animatronic fox -Toy Foxy.

"Mangle?" Relyin said in surprise.

"Recommended corse..."

"C-16 stop talking like that." Relyin cut me off.

"Ok, I think we should destroy Toy Foxy." I repeated changing my dialogue parameters.

Spring Trap appeared in front of me. He pressed the lid back down.

"Spring Trap?" I asked.

"Don't do anything - Mangle is Ghost's sister!" Spring Trap begged.

"The pirate wolf?" Relyin asked.

Spring Trap nodded.

"Alright I'm both confused and intrigued..."


	10. C-16 cuts loose

Chapter 10

Fritz was somewhere dark. The floor was damp beneath him. There was a sac tied at his neck covering his head completely. Bound his hands and feet were. He could hear the soft breathing of someone near bye. It wasn't panicked, but it soothed Fritz in a way. He decided trying to call for Mike.

"Mike!"

"Fritz?"

That wasn't Mike who called back. By the weaker tone, Fritz thinks it's Eddy.

"Eddy?"

"Shut up you!" A bear like roar echoed into the room.

Eddy froze in fear. Fritz couldn't resist being an ass at this point and put his quick wits to work.

"What's that I can't hear you with the sac on my head?"

The person stomped towards Fritz. Fritz saw the man as the bag was pulled from his head.

"Shut up," the man hissed at Fritz.

"Make me," Fritz said in a child like tone.

The man raised his fist and threw it into Fritz's cheek.

"Now are you happy?"

"Nah," Fritz was having fun still.

The man growled. Fritz smiled, parting his lips to reveal the in humanly sharp teeth. The man's black moustache bent with his lip into a angered frown. He stepped back drawing a gun from his belt. Fritz didn't flinch as the weapon aimed for his forehead. Eddy panicked as he heard the weapon click.

"You little purple fucker, if you into what's good for you, you stop talking and you don't get a bullet."

"You can't scare a child killer..." Fritz taunted.

"That's it!"

Eddy heard the gun fire. He froze in fear.

Fritz teleported from the bindings as the man fired. The man helped as Fritz appeared behind him, gripping the man in a strangling hold.

"When you think can kill a child killer just remember..."

The man's struggled breathing began to halt. Fritz finished.

"You can't..."

The man collapsed. Fritz locked the door. People began banging on it. Fritz's purple hand swiped the gun up. He moved over to the animatronic eagle. Fritz moved quickly freeing Eddy.

"What now?" Eddy panicked.

"Stick close, we are getting out now," Fritz commanded.

"Can you even use a gun?" Eddy asked.

"Not my cup of tea but I'll try..."

The door burst open three other men appeared. Fritz panicked and emptied the clip, killing all the three men in the process. Fritz cast the weapon away.

"Eddy grab a gun!" Fritz said, picking up two from the floor.

A bullet narrowly missed head. But Fritz didn't. The hall way lead to a steep stair well. Eddy tripped behind Fritz and the two fell down the stairs into a open room. It was filled with more people with guns. They ran hard towards another door. Eddy's costume was useless against bullets but his endoskeleton bounced a few shots.

But the usefulness of Eddy's endo was short lived a shot from a rifle cut through the metal and into the mummified corpse below. Eddy felt it in his rib cage. Fritz wasn't spared either something automatic put three bullets in his shoulder.

The two made it to the door and out from building. Fritz turned and fired his guns and until they were empty he threw them back. One hit a man square in the face.

"EDDY RUN!" Fritz called.

The two ran in to the night. Both panting. Sweat clotted on Fritz's forehead as bullets whizzed by. The foot steps got quieter as they ran. Eventually the following foot steps were no more. Eddy threw the gun away and attempted to catch his breath.

"Running from the cops wasn't that fun..." Fritz joked.

He patted the eagle on the back.

"Let's get home buddy."

[Relyin's POV]

"Relyin!"

"What?"

"It's Fritz and Eddy."

"You ain't pulling my leg right?"

Fritz's gravely voice echoed to me, "I prefer to cut legs off."

I turned from my monitors and out into the dinning hall.

"Either of you need medical aid or repairs?" I asked.

"Wouldn't want to stain the suit with my blood," Fritz smiled.

"Wouldn't bother me," I said taking off the suit jacket. I hung it on the back of a chair. I threw the tie behind me without thinking.

"Eddy, I can see oil leaking... I'm fixing it..."

"Alright," Eddy said.

From the size of the holes on Eddy's right side nothing should have got through the metal plate. All around 9mm maybe even a 45. or two hit him. No wait there was something bigger that got him in the shoulder and by the looks of it came out the other side and into his arm pit.

"What hit you here?"

"I think it was a rifle."

"Well, I hope it missed the motors in your arm or that's going need some serious work." I told Eddy, "Let me get my tool kit from the base meant then we'll start."

I had Eddy lie on a table while I got my tools.

The bullet that went through Eddy's arm narrowly missed the mechanics. It went around half the length of my finger into his side. My guess of its calibre was at least a 7.62 or perhaps even a 303. hit him.

"Fair hit isn't it?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah Eddie I'm surprised you didn't loose your arm." Chica agreed.

"You would need at least a 50. to split these arms." I joked.

"You tired that didn't you," Vicky called.

"Not exactly," I said smiling widely.

"I don't think I trust you pulling fixing me now," Eddy joked.

"So what happened to you guys?" Foxy asked.

Fritz inhaled. "I remember waking up with a sac over my head, then I killed a guard and took his gun me and Eddy running into the night then arriving here," He paused, "Mike and the others weren't with us, sadly."

"Least you weren't stuffed into a eagle suit," I joked.

"Oh yeah you and Eli became one for a while back what was it 14 years or so?" Eddy joked.

"Yep, Fritz expert way of hiding the bodies by the way."

The animatronic gave me some angered looks on that comment.

"I actually never stuffed you guys in there, at least I hope I didn't I lost control that day," Fritz said in self defence.

The animatronics went silent, getting quite angry at this point. But I decided that I needed another jab at them.

"You humans always complaining death is horrible, Fritz died, the children died, Jeremy died. Yet here you are, don't give a dam about the past."

"Well aren't you one to speak, you complained about almost dying before..." Vicky came back.

I cracked a smile. "Sharp tongue, Vicky, sharp tongue."

Eddy was staring at me with a smile that I could fit my head in.

"What you laughing at?" I questioned.

"You haven't changed as much as think you have, Relyin..." Eddy teased.

I was going to come back but C-16's voice began exploding from Taylor's speakers.

"Two sudans, each carrying four armed men, each one armed with illegal AK-74s have just arrived out side of the pizzeria. I have hypothesis of they have intent on reclaiming Fritz and Eddy. Currently all of you are at risk."

"C-16 hold off for now, wait until they're all out of the car. Then destroy the cars. Then none lethality engage the men." I ordered.

"Objective success rate 97%" C-16 told me.

"Everyone upstairs C-16's going to town on these punks." I joked.

[Vicky's POV]

Those men were getting awfully close to the door. Any moment now C-16 would strike. I heard the click of the door handle being used. Relyin locked it. I heard one of them swear. Suddenly from the roof there was the sound of C-16 firing his dark matter gun. Each shot decimated a car, which erupted in a dark smoke and fire ball. The men turned round looking at the burning wrecks. In a flash C-16 leaped from the roof and in front of the men. The road cracked as C-16 slammed into the ground.

Before any of them could reach the drone sprinted for the nearest man. A gun shot. C-16 moved faster then the bullet, swinging his right arm at the man. He raised the weapon, C-16 slapped it away with a mighty swing. A few shots bounced off C-16 as he upper cut the man.

Fritz's eyes widened.

C-16 with the aid of a few thrusters circled around the remaining men avoiding the gun shots. The guns clips emptied, C-16 boosted into one poor man. C-16 metal hand gripped around his neck, with one motion C-16 threw him into the ground. One man screamed. C-16 span, kicking the gun from him.

The gun flew towards us. It slammed into the glass.

One man jumped on C-16 back. C-16 ignored him, dispatching the man he had kicked the gun from. The man on C-16's back yelped as the drone threw him into the ground. C-16 slammed the tow men with re loaded weapons together.

He boosted one. Ramming him into the wall.

The last man spear threw his weapon at C-16. C-16 caught it as he began to sprint at the man. C-16 tackled the man. The drone had him pinned to the ground. C-16 turned to us with a thumbs up.

"That was awesome!" Bonnie yelled.


	11. It's back

Chapter 11

[No POV]

"Where are they!" Relyin growled.

The man closed his eyes and mouth and turned away.

"Last chance or I and my buddy show you how effective a dark matter weapon is against flesh!"

Vicky gagged. It wouldn't be pleasant. She had seen that weapon melt animatronics.

"C-16 warm your weapon."

The man swallowed Relyin held him against the ground as C-16 kneeled, placing the weapon at the man's face. It began to hum.

"I swear I know nothing!" The man begged, struggling under Relyin.

"That's not the answer and you know it..." Relyin hissed, "C-16 when's your weapon ready?"

"Three seconds."

"Please! Don't do this!" The man begged.

"2."

"Tell us!"

"1."

"DONT SHOOT ME PLEASE, ILL TALK!"

"You heard the man, C-16 take him to the dungeon." Relyin said standing up.

"Dungeon?" C-16 questioned.

"Basement. Then interrogate him." Relyin commanded.

"You wouldn't really kill him?" Bonnie asked in a trembling tone.

"If he didn't talk, his head's inners would have gone every where! Ho! Ho! Can you imagine the mess." Relyin said rather sinisterly.

"Your one cold mother fucker Relyin..." Fritz said.

Vicky looked at Relyin in horror.

"Alright I called Anderson to pick up 'deses clowns soon so let's put 'em in the basement." Relyin commanded.

[C-16's POV]

"Commence your confession."

The man breathed. Sweat began to layer over his forehead. I was recording everything at this point, every detail, every sound, every thing that he said and everything his body language told me.

"Before you interview me, can you help me with something?"

"What do require?" I asked.

"They know that I talked, they want to kill me. I need you to promise that you will protect me from them," He asked.

"Affirmative, who are 'them'?" I asked.

"People like Fritz Smith and Mike Schmidt, except they're not as friendly or the type to have mercy."

"Go on, I require names."

"Cain."

I displayed a question mark on my facial screen.

"You have never read the bible?"

"Negative."

"Genesis chapter 4: The first killer. Cain struck his brother Abel down."

"Go on."

"Metal man, there's thousands of them. They have your friends. They intend to change your friends into something out of a night mere. In fact the bear was used to ambush the TLR."

Freddy attacked Relyin?

"Oh no!"

"What is wrong?"

"Metal man, they're coming to get me! Please don't let them kill me!"

I opened the communication channel. I needed to alert Relyin.

"Relyin, our prisoner believes the enemy is attempting to silence him by death."

"How long we got?" Relyin asked back.

"How long do we have to ready ourselves?" I asked the man.

"It takes half an hour to get here by car, but I think Cain can teleport."

"Did you hear that Relyin?" I asked over the channel.

"Yes - C-16 watch the prisoner, I'll have the animatronics put the prisoners down there, only you and me will do the fighting." Relyin instructed.

I went up stairs locking the door behind me. I rushed the animatronics into the basement, with the injured prisoners. Vicky returned up the stairs. What did she need.

"C-16 I can help, you two..."

"Three." Relyin said pointing to Taylor.

"Three. Are out numbered." Vicky continued.

"It will be like old times C-16, you and I up against trained killers!" Relyin began chuckling.

"Come on? Let me help!" Vicky pleaded.

"Vicky, it's to much of a risk. You can help us by listening to the channel also get Fritz." Relyin said.

Vicky sighed and nodded. Fritz came up the stairs a few seconds later.

"You up for a fight Fritz?" I asked.

"Yep - let's smash some skulls."

"Actually, no killing. The moment we kill we sink to a level I'd rather not go." Relyin said.

"Alright I'm up for the challenge then, but Relyin you got some spare armour I could use?" Fritz asked.

"Unfortunately I'm going to use my old suit stashed in the basement. But I've got a padded under suit you could wear under your hoodie and jeans." Relyin said.

"What's that going to help against bullets?" Fritz asked.

"Everything under 5.56 is absorbed or bounced off, everything over 5.56 is most likely going in." Relyin said, "Now come on, let's suit up."

[No POV]

"Remember no lethal weapons and try not to kill anyone," Relyin reminded.

The three stood in the car park. Taylor hovered above them. Lacking non lethal weapons it was only use to Relyin as a look out. It served well as it alerted Relyin to the military grade trucks.

"Infantry carrying trucks inbound, maybe more then that," Relyin said pointing the trucks out.

"More then that indeed!" Fritz alerted.

A group of people appeared around them. Each one dressed in clothes that were from various ages. Relyin knew each one. German officer from world war 2, a British colonial trooper, a samurai, the girl who took Relyin's trench coat and sword, a few light house infantry Australian's from World War One, oddly a nun and a bunch of civilians from various ages. Relyin had already put the target on the girl who had stolen his duster. At the same time he was curious about the light horse units.

"So am I going to have rip my trench coat from your corpse?" Relyin taunted.

"It's mine now, it's kind of ironic that your fancy sword will be the thing that ends your life." The girl came back.

"I'll break your pretty little face."

"Is this before or after your death?"

Relyin frowned. But he hid it by flicking his helmet up.

"That's it hide the pain."

"Can I call your parents to take you home?" Relyin joked.

The girl was caught dumbfounded by that witty comeback.

Taylor flagged more enemies on the roof's of surrounding buildings.

"Behold I am the original Killer, Cain." One called loudly.

"With a total body count of 1." Relyin teased.

"Ah, Relyin with the witty comebacks. Tell me did your drone recognise your former friends?" Cain hissed.

"Wait what?" Relyin asked.

He quickly entered the command for Taylor to scan for any of there friends. Fritz looked around scanning for anyone familiar. Taylor flagged one man, on a roof with Cain. It was a bionic. Relyin knew instantly that the cyborg was Zach. He didn't need any facial recognition soft ware of either of his drones. There was the burning of painful memories, if Relyin's biology aloud him to cry he would be. Zach sacrificed himself. He wanted to see his friend again.

"Cain I'm going to tear you apart!" Relyin yelled.

"Relyin who does he have?" Fritz asked.

"Kill them all!" Cain ordered.

The German Officer charged for Fritz. Fritz teleported away, allowing C-16 to bash the officer's face in. The shattering punch to the nose, broke the nose and fractured the skull. C-16 knew the Nazi wasn't getting back up.

Fritz attacked the nun. She reacted faster, ducking forwards, Fritz slid over her. She pulled a knife from the air. Fritz caught her hand, the blade was only inches from his face. There was a sound of a metallic bang as the nun reached for her throat. Relyin shot her in the back of the neck with a grappling line. Fritz jumped up and kneed the nun in the gut. She broke free and punched Fritz in the face.

The two exchanged hits. Until Fritz had enough and delivered a hard kick, which hurled the nun from her feet. He teleported above her, only a few inches. Enough, Fritz dropped, bashing her head against the ground. She was out cold.

C-16 was waiting for the men to get out of the truck, so he could destroy there escape root.

The combat mask, dented as the British trooper threw a punch into C-16's head. It dazed the drone, but not for long enough. C-16 noticed the iron like substance that had formed around the troopers gloved fist. C-16 drew back his fist, firing the thruster in his elbow to increase impact damage. The man caught the fist. C-16 span his torso on his hips, throwing the man towards the truck.

Relyin dodged swing after swing of his own swords. He grew tired of this and sped up to be faster then light, he broke the girl's wrist and all of the bones in her hand. He slowed down.

"The fuck you do me?" She asked dropping the sword.

"Just break all the bones in your hand."

She grasped her hand, fighting the tears coming to her eyes.

"Now my trench coat and katana." Relyin demanded.

She took off the trench coat and hurled it at Relyin. Relyin caught it and pulled it on.

"Run along before I start breaking more bones."

The girl ran. Relyin returned the katana to its cover. He quickly checked the girl hadn't taken any of the many gadgets in the trench coat. Relyin drew a gun like weapon and loaded a blue thumb sized pellet into its grip. The two light horse men were staring Relyin down.

"Light horse men, there's no need for Australians to fight one another." Relyin said calmly.

Before either of them could react, Relyin's weapon spat a blue beam at each of them. On hit a ice like substance froze them where they stood.

He exchanged the pellet for a dull grey one.

The samurai slashed at Relyin. He ducked low, rolling out of the way of the blade. Relyin drew his katana. With one powerful swing he split the samurai's weapon. Relyin put the weapon to the samurai's leg and fired. The grey pellet coated the target in a rubber cement. The samurai was stuck in place, only able to move his head.

Relyin returned the weapon to its hostler and used his wrist dart launcher to take out some of the civilian dead one's. Sleeping darts of corse.

"Fritz, you take door defence!" Relyin called.

"How are things going Fritz?" Vicky asked over the channel.

"I'm in awe Relyin just took out a heap on them, I've only managed a single knock out." Fritz said watching Relyin grapple with what appeared to be prisoner.

"Second wave inbound!" Relyin warned.

A man in a suit swung at Fritz. Fritz took his fist in the gut. The suited man got Fritz in a head lock. Fritz began a claw like grip in the man's side. He grunted, but held Fritz steady. Fritz forced him backwards, trying to knock him down. It worked he tripped. Fritz teleported above him and finished by drop kicking his head.

Fritz watched C-16 smash the head of a woman in the wall. Relyin knocked a few out with the use of sleeping darts.

There was a moment of silence. Peace.

"That all you got?" Fritz taunted.

"Getting into it Fritz?" Relyin joked.

"Are you ready for some old friends!" Cain yelled.

Relyin's suspicion was right Zach appeared in front of him. But not as he knew him. Zach's eyes were sunken and his face was like a skin mask covering a machine night mare. A red glow came from his mouth. Parts of his skin were missing, revealing the cyborgnectics beneath.

Freddy looked nightmarish.

"Zach, put the knife down!" Relyin yelled.

To the threes horror it wasn't the friendly TLR's voice but the gravely do if voice of an old friend.

"Zach's gone..."

It was the purple ghost.

"It's me. I have a new more powerful puppet at my disposal."

"You bastard!" Relyin called, "Fritz, C-16 capture Freddy I'm getting Zach back!"

"Even if I have to cut the Zach parts out!" Relyin whispered.

"You've changed Relyin..." The ghost growled through Zach's lips.

Relyin hide his anger beneath his helmet as he marched at Zach.

"Ghost you've gone to far!" Relyin growled.

"Let's dance then boy!"

Relyin broke into a sprint. The ghost sprinted at Relyin.

He slashed for Relyin's head. Relyin slid between Zach's wide stance. He popped up on to his feet on the other side, blue pellet loaded in the weapon. Zach dodged the first shot. Relyin got him in the chest next shot. No effect Zach broke free with ease.

"Zach don't let him control you!"

Zach swung the knife for Relyin's head, Relyin caught his wrist. Relyin swept his legs around knocking Zach over.

He reached in his trench coat and retrieve a retractable baton.

"Welcome to my nightmare!" The ghost's voice came from Freddy.

Relyin blocked the knife with the armour on his shoulder guard and hit Zach in the ribs. No effect, Relyin grew more tempted to draw the katana. Zach swept Relyin's legs. Before Relyin could react Zach was on top of him.

"The funny thing is this time around, I can have as many puppets as I want."

Zach's knife inched closer to Relyin's face. Relyin panicked.

"With the two TLRs under my control, who's to stop me."

Relyin squirmed as the knife was used to lever his helmet off.

"Don't fight it Relyin, you can't."

Zach's eyes and mouth began to turn purple.

"You may as well face it."

"You are my puppet."


	12. Safe?

Chapter 12

Fritz and C-16 watched in complete and utter horror as Zach stood up. Relyin's body lay there limp. Zach stood there staring down at Relyin.

"Welcome to the nightmare Relyin..." Freddy spoke with the purple ghost's voice.

"C-16 FRITZ RUN PLEASE!" Relyin called.

Relyin began twitching violently. C-16 moved grabbing Fritz. Fritz watched as Relyin began shrieking in pain and utter horror. He froze up, going stiff in C-16's cold metal hands. Relyin felt the ghost in every atom of his being, he felt him worst in his mind.

"C-16 init... Order 189." Relyin moaned.

Suddenly Relyin's body stopped twitching. It fell limp against the ground.

Fritz felt sick in his stomach as Relyin screamed in a almost demonic way. The doors finally closed Fritz was inside the pizzeria. But he wasn't safe. No one was. They had Relyin.

Relyin began changing. Beneath his helmet his eyes became that of predators. Two yellow ovals with slits of black for the pupils. The ghost knew it would take time for Relyin to reach his full nightmare state. But the thought of having these two excited the ghost. Not even the might of the drone could stop them.

Ghost began testing his control over Relyin. He stood up and stood beside Zach.

Now remove your helmet the ghost ordered.

Relyin did it as normally did, throwing it to the ground afterwards.

His face had changed. The boyish charm had vanished and been replaced with a predator's fear. His teeth were sharpened, he had a wider mouth and a more inhuman look. It's hair stood on end, pointing back. Ghost felt blood lust. He wanted all of them dead, a better Idea came to mind.

Ghost wanted them under his control.

[C-16's POV]

"What happened out there? Where's Relyin?" Vicky asked as Fritz and I returned to the basement.

"I believe the purple ghost has control of him, Freddy and Zach." I said calmly.

"Zach's dead so is the ghost, it's impossible!" Foxy said.

"We are all going to die," The captured man panicked.

"Remain calm, I have a protocol to follow in case of this situation," I said remaining calm.

"How do we remain calm! Relyin and Zach can't be beaten!" Bonnie stressed.

"He's right..." Foxy admitted.

"Relyin in current form will not have the capacity to use none, to very little of his tech. He will rely on his powers and instincts. He can be tired out enough for me to subdue him. Zach's bionics aren't functioning properly, I can over power him. If we isolate them from one another I can take out either," I said still remaining calm.

"But C-16 they have an army, that even the likes of you couldn't handle!" Chica pleaded.

"That isn't my current objective," I assured.

"What is?" Fritz and Eddy asked together.

"Evacuation of the pizzeria," I said.

"How?" Vicky asked.

"Taylor has indicated they are only around the front entrance of the pizzeria." C-16 stated.

"Where will we go?" Bonnie asked.

"Paul's home." I suggested.

"We don't have a car!" Vicky said.

"There will be cargo trucks in the loading bay." I affirmed.

"Alright I think it's worth a shot," Fritz said.

C-16 nodded. "Every one remain close, Vicky cross bow out, Fritz and, I am sorry I haven't received your name yet?" I asked the man.

"It's Carlos Del."

"Mr Del if I trust you to a weapon you will not fire on my friends?" I asked.

"You can trust me."

"C-16 I can't shoot people!" Vicky pleaded.

"Non lethal shots." I said.

"I can't inflict pain to any one..." Vicky said.

"You can change the projectile to a pellet designed to subdue," I said.

"How?" Vicky asked.

"Change your hand to the cross bow."

Vicky's hand changed into the hook then spilt and opened to reveal the cross bow. I placed my hand around her arm then began switching the bolts to anti crowd mode. When I was done I opened another crate from Relyin's stash and retrieved a rifle for Carlos. I switched it to non lethal mode.

"C-16 pass me one, I'm to hurt to fight fist to fist." Fritz stated.

I did the same passing a weapon to Fritz. Again non lethal mode on.

"Everyone grab one of the unconscious men and tie them to chairs upstairs, I have to seal Relyin's stash." I ordered.

Before I did I took a rifle and ammunition box and magnetised both to my back. I headed up stairs to find the Animatronics, Carlos and Fritz tying the seven men to the child sized chairs.

"Stay close, Fritz Carlos side guards, Vicky front with me." I ordered.

"You sure this will work?" Eddy asked.

"82.6% chance of success." I assured.

"Everyone out the door." I ordered.

I had to travel in the back with the animatronics. Fritz took the wheel. I would guide him from the back.

"This is actually working..." Bonnie said in awe.

"Fritz Taylor is ready it will follow close by, watching over us." I told him.

Fritz drove us calmly across town. No incident. No one but Taylor followed us. I now began setting new objectives.

-Bring the Schmidt family to the safe house.

-Bring the other Fazbear animatronics to safe house.

-Save Mike Schmidt and Paul Hogan.

-Save Zach (Error: not found) and Relyin Novaa.

-Regulate Timeline.

"We are here... And on the bright side not dead..." Fritz said.

"Affirmative - Everyone in the house, I require we shut all windows, draw the curtains. If you could find duck tape use it to seal gaps in the curtains so we can use the lights. Vicky is my appointed leader." I announced.

"Fritz drive the truck into the word behind Paul's home, my sensors indicate a cave that you can leave the truck in at 35° north west, only a hundred metres away."

"I can do that." Fritz said as I got out.

Now to help mask that we were hiding here. We found a few rolls of duck tape in Paul's lounge room. I had Chica and Bonnie tape around all the curtains, to not allow light to escape.

"Now what do I?" Carlos asked.

"Assist Bonnie and Chica by checking window's they have sealed are properly sealed." I instructed.

Carlos nodded and began checking windows.

Fritz came inside, "Done." He yelled.

"Once this has been completed I recommend everyone rests till morning, Taylor and I will guard the property," I stated.

The job was done shortly before 12 am. The animatronics had bunched together in the lounge room. Carlos dozed off in the kitchen and Fritz and I were standing by the front door.

"So C-16 you have protocol for everything?" Fritz asked.

"Affirmative."

"What about me?"

"What about you, Fritz?"

"Did you have a protocol for me the killer showing up?"

"Affirmative."

"What was it."

"Neutralise none lethally, the dead children controlled animatronics would decide your fate."

"Non lethally, ah?"

"I could injure you as I pleased, just not kill you until revenge was carried out."

"So how would you have done it?"

"I learned your teleporting patterns, I created a program to predict where you would most likely appear. Even created a sonic frequency that could disrupt it. Then I could take you down easily."

"Interesting - I asked Relyin, he said get a tracker on me then exhaust me."

"Affirmative."

"Well any ways, Night C-16."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Relyin awoke in the darkness, cold and confused. Confused by where he was and exactly how he got here. First thing he did was pull a flare from his belt and activated it, shedding light. Nothing. Relyin saw Nothing. He definitely still had all his gear, but then it struck him. The ghost was in his body. Maybe he had been thrown into some kind of limbo. He didn't like it. Relyin tried calling for Taylor. No response, his WMC was unable to to connect to any thing but his suits databank. C-16's AI wasn't connected in the suit as Relyin attempted voice commands. He attempted to drop out the timeline and into another, no effect.

The device was not charging for a timeline jump, it was stuck on a error screen. Error: unknown error to be precise.

"Hello?"

Relyin snapped around drawing a energy pistol from his duster. His eyes widened in a pure happiness state of shock as it was Zach. The one he knew, not the nightmare causing one he fought only perhaps an hour ago.

"Zach!"

"Relyin!"

Relyin holstered the weapon and crushed Zach with a relieved bear hug.

"Zach how did you survive the bomb?" Relyin asked.

"My finger jammed the blast, I snapped it off and I legged it, what happened to you, you're old?" Zach asked.

"Zach you I've only been gone 14 years, for me I've been gone close 2 million,"

"Wow really!" Zach said breaking the hug.

"Dude, I couldn't even begin to explain..."

"Relyin don't say we have the time... I guess I've been stuck in this place for about 14 years..." Zach said.

"Ghost is going to get it when I'm back in control." Relyin growled.

"So then, how's 2 million years treated you?" Zach asked sitting down.

Relyin smirked and sat down taking off his duster and tucking it under himself.

"Well Zach, let's begin..."

[Paul's Home 2am. C-16's POV]

Minor damage. Wear and tear lined this chassis. It didn't bother me though. It was old but far from obsolete. For the past hour I had been performing minor repairs to the chassis. Something's couldn't be repaired. The right arms dark matter cannon deploying sequence was out and the weapon couldn't deploy in the correct fashion. It was a risk to fire or even attempt repairs. The left arm's dark matter cannon deployed perfectly. I split my processing power to begin to create a situation on how I could convince Mike's wife, Kate to stay at this safe location where I was capable of defending the ob... My friends. I walked past the bath room, where I could see in the dark mirror my two yellow eyes staring back. I displayed a smile along with it.

[Prime objective:/ Defend label"friends"]

Defend them as they would me.

I choose a spot to power down and wait for day.

[No POV]

Everyone watched as C-16 used the house's phone to call all those who he could possibly could, calling them to this location. Vicks attempted to help him. Fritz played board games with everyone else. While C-16 called, he debated with himself weather his friend Neyo would be needed. Vicky argued having Neyo back would be highly useful. There was hidden repercussions that C-16 feared would limit Neyo's help. One was the regulation of the timeline. Where C-16, possible alone would have to change the timeline back to a natural flow. Which involved erasing Vicky completely, she would be nothing but a simple stage prop with out the AI written by C-16. As much as it pained C-16 to admit, there was something there.

He had, dare he use 'feelings' for her. Pride for his creation perhaps. If he failed she would be nothing, most likely everyone would be. He became writing possible outcomes for all of his friends.

Vicky - erased. Simple stage prop.

Fritz Smith - still a tool for the murderess ghost.

The dead children possessed animatronics (Tagged: Foxy, Chica, Freddy and Bonnie) - possible destroyed by conquest of Paul Hogen.

Mike Schmidt - Possible killed by one of Paul Hogen's animatronics, or Paul Hogen himself.

It actually weighted C-16, he felt pain thinking of the horrible outcomes. Maybe his interference was the outcome, dare C-16 say 'wanted'. Maybe calling Neyo was the right thing to do.

"Vicky, I would like you to call Neyo and send him to our friends at the other location," C-16 said.

C-16 considered another path of action, direct assault of the ghost. He calculated the exact probability of success, 27% alone, 32% with Vicky, 46% with Neyo and Vicky.

All this scared C-16. If they could capture to threat level 18s. Then dealing with a threat level 19 might be possible. They certainly wouldn't hesitate. This chassis was not damaged for say, weathered worn and its combat effectiveness was definitely effected. So C-16, breaking a lot of his programmed laws did something highly unlike he normally do. In the future C-16 began to create another chassis, the automated factory was directly under his control. This body was different. A new substance that Relyin had collected over a decade, due to its complex nature to make.

Graphene.

There was enough in the stock pile to make a duplicate armour lay out of the latest prototype. The model named, 'the far horizon', by Neyo was something different. Lighter, faster and this prototype featured the new ability. It was coated in nano bots that interlock on a atomic scale, making them almost as strong as the shadowanimum the current body was. That was over the Graphene armour plates. The machines worked hard and fast. C-16 used elements from other systems to create the best he could. Lastly he installed a time jump drive mod 3471 mark 2. It would grant him the ability to time travel so accurately, it could be used to teleport.

Finally C-16 stood his new body up. He didn't bother to stop to admire his work, C-16 quickly used the time drive and travel back to shortly before they left the ghosts first strong hold. He used a cloaking system to allow him to watch for any clue to where the ghost set up his current fortress. Zach stayed behind. Moments later he ran out, leaving seconds. The broken Fred bear animatronics eyes pulsed purple before the ghost appeared leaving the body. C-16 followed it out, it vanished after a while. Nothing here. C-16 then traced where the cars came from when they were attacked earlier.

They had come from a old run down factory.

Location found. Moving to present.

C-16 appeared, his new body landed gently on the ground. His calculation was a little off as appeared a few feet above the ground. He broke in to a sprint moving towards Paul's home. The C-16 body already at the home got up and opened the front door as the new body arrived.

"What the hell?" Fritz called.

"Remain calm, I have brought back another body to aid us." The older body said.

"What's new?" Bonnie said excitedly.

"A lot of things. I have located the enemy." The new body said.

"Weapons?" Bonnie questioned.

"That isn't relevant to the current objective," C-16 scowled with both bodies.

"Alright then, cool your jets." Bonnie said.

"You looking fine C-16," Chica said.

C-16's new body had a smile on its facial screen.

"Everyone please listen, I've planned what we shall do." The C-16s said.

"I'm all ears," Fritz said.

"Vicky and the newest body with be going to Schmidt's house. Fritz I would like you to meet Neyo at the other location."

Fritz quickly downed a cup of water and disappeared.

"Come along Vicky."

[Vicky's POV]

I followed C-16 out side. He stopped and turned to me.

"You may feel a little fatigued, most first trips do that." C-16 said.

"What?" I asked.

C-16 placed a hand on my shoulder, he looked down on me.

"We are doing a time jump, we are going no where through time though, simply changing location," He said calmly.

"Cool-lio!" I said.

C-16's skin, or paint began to cloud around us. It all flashed blue suddenly and I think we actually time traveled. It felt cool.


	14. Slaughter

Chapter 14

Captain Neyo arrived at a grave scene.

The smoke still lingered in the air, Neyo was glad his armour flitered the air intake. The second pizzeria was nothing more then a empty husk, charred and black. The eastern side of the building was completely burned out and the entrance was caught between the burnt out and the damaged. He switched the helmets visor to thermal scanner, looking for any sign of life. Nothing.

"Rest in peace..." Neyo whispered quietly to himself.

But then it struck him animatronics wouldn't give off much more heat then back ground levels. So he changed his visor into the plain visor again. Neyo took it slow, side arm in his right hand and he opened the front door. Well pushed it over. He headed left into the long hallway. Power was out and the only light in here came from the door he had opened moments ago.

"It's Neyo! Come Out!" Neyo called.

He walked the hallway coming to the open room where on one side the stage and the other tables. Shattered and displaced tables. Neyo flicked on night vision and moved quietly through the building.

"Remember, Relyin's soldier!" Neyo called.

"Oh I know that..."

Neyo span around in the centre of the room looking for the source of the voice.

"I'm no where near you..."

Neyo realised the voice was coming from his helmets speaker.

"Captain Neyo, you are to late..."

"You slaughtered them..." Neyo hissed.

"No, I didn't..."

"Why do you have to do this it ends better for us both if you stop now and walk away..."

"That simply isn't a option, Captain. You see you all need to pay for your sins..."

"I haven't done anything worth this, neither has any of us."

"Neyo, Neyo, Neyo, don't lie to me, I know you have a confirmed kill count of 372, possible kills over 500."

Neyo remained silent. This guy definitely knew who Neyo was.

"I also know about the orders you regret..."

"I know your going to get shot... Mate..."

He laughed slowly as Neyo came to office. Some blood had been splattered over the wall, signs of impact showed perhaps some one was thrown hard against the wall.

"I know what keeps you up at night, I know what you fear."

Neyo was rolling his eyes as he switched the power that ran to his helmet off. The weight didn't surprise Neyo as the servos powered down. Neyo still had the emergency spring coil system to keep the weight of the helmet from crushing his head. Problem now he could see. In fact he bumped into the desk. After feeling for his torch at his belt for some time he found it and turned it on.

On the desk was a note stuck down with duck tape.

It looked like some one had written over the original black penmanship, in a rushed on steadied blue.

Neyo read it aloud,

"They're gone... Goldie and Spring are hiding... In a truck out back..."

How the k was written indicated that whoever write this was pulled away. Also the possible thrown victim. So Neyo being careful, slowly walked to the back entrance. Three trucks first two empty. Neyo carefully opened the third.

He was shocked to find the contents were Spring trap and a Damaged Golden Freddy.

[Earlier this morning, The Ghost's POV]

I moved Relyin to the the front entrance and had Zach prowl the rear. I enjoyed controlling these two, their combined power was intoxicatingly sweet.

Relyin gain entrance.

I aspected the boy to use one of the tools in his coat but he surprised me when he removed his black glove. Yellow energy balled in his hand. It shot forward colliding with the door. The door was torn from the hinges with an explosive force. He was powerful by nature, I had only seen him use this ability once before. I wondered why the boy hadn't simply done that instead of using his complex array of weapons, tools and skills. Perhaps he was brought up to think using those abilities were wrong.

Zach simply kicked the door in with a mighty effort. I watched through Relyin's eyes as he walked slowly towards the security office. Horror glinted in the young man's eyes he saw Relyin raise the hand that fired that blast.

"Relyin?"

Relyin hissed a inhuman growl.

"Relyin, it's me Desmond!"

Relyin broke into a sprint, shooting the yellow energy at the young man. The young man dived for the floor as the energy shots collided with the wall behind him. Relyin jumped on the desk. Finish him, I willed. Relyin held the hand the fired the energy so it was aiming at his head.

"Relyin!"

Relyin threw a rushed look over his shoulder, there stood the traitor. Tori the Vixen. I have waited to long to have a play with the traitor. I directly controlled Relyin now.

"Tori, it's been to long..." I growled.

"No, No, No..." She panicked.

Zach encountered the customers. He roared. They ran in terror. The traitor Parrio appeared.

"The fuck?" She said.

Zach can't possibly loose to the animatronic parrot. But still the pirate parrot tried her luck. Zach caught her first punch then kneed into her stomach. The marionette came into the room, carrying a pair of sabres.

"Parrio catch!"

Parrio caught the two blades in either hand.

"Bring... It...On..."

Those words came from Zach's lips, it surprised and intrigued me. Of the fourteen years I controlled Zach he never had done something like this. Maybe his mind was beginning to change, alter to my side.

Zach pulled a knife and a staff. Combining both to form a spear.

"Outta no where!"

Golden Freddy appeared in front of Zach and kicked him into a table.

Zach crushed the table, but quickly shook the impact and stood back up.

I admit at this point Zach was doing this all by himself.

He threw the spear towards Marionette, only for it to cord off his wrist. It missed her, but he pulled the core back around, yanking it to hit Golden Freddy. Hard. I finally did it, I had Zach's skill.

Parrio came from behind, Zach pulled the spear back, fast enough to block her attack.

Relyin threw Tori into Parrio.

"Zach, Relyin we are your friends, fight the ghosts grip!" Golden Freddy yelled, helping the blue and sliver Tori to her feet.

Zach laughed, readying the spear.

Relyin's helmet closed over his face.

Both of them were doing this by themselves, it's like I didn't have to try. Relyin drew the katana, it's edge then lit up in a glorious yellow colour. They intend to brawl.

Spring Trap and the large spider animatronic, Venom, came into the room. They quickly sided with there friends.

"Last chance!" Spring Trap called.

Parrio handed one of her blades to Tori.

The room erupted into into a brawl.

I watched the two fight the animatronics.

Venom took on Relyin. Four of Venom's limbs began to strike at him. Relyin blocked all and sliced one off. Spring Trap appeared behind Relyin. The boy reacted fast. He turned the swords handle to Spring. To my and Spring Traps surprise a shot gun like blast of pellets flew from the back of grip.

Spring Trap shrieked in pain.

Zach blocked Tori's wide slash. Sparks flew from the metal staff as Tori's blade bounced high. Zach swung the non bladed end into Tori's arm. Her stance was broken, Zach then swung the bladed end into her other arm. Finishing the combo he kicked her away. Golden Freddy tried his luck swinging his fist for Zach's head, Zach ducked and caught Golden Freddy in a tackle. The bear and the cyborg smashed another table.

Relyin was caught blind by Spring Trap's payback. The animatronic smashed a chair on the boy. Relyin tumbled over. Spring Trap stomped on his ribs, only to have Relyin's blade cut into his ankle.

"Son of a bitch!" Spring Trap said jumping back.

Relyin howled, returning to his feet.

Zach smashed Golden Freddy's head a few times into the floor, the bear became dazed.

Marionette used her powered to lift an arcade machine into the air and use it to club Zach off Golden Freddy. But Relyin intervened, slicing the machine with his blade.

"Golden Freddy are you ok?" Marionette asked.

"I'm seeing double..."

Golden Freddy, I remember the bear being stronger.

Zach charged at Tori, she didn't have the time to react before he was on top of her. Zach was doing what I did to Relyin. It was time I moved part of my being through Zach and down into Tori's eyes. There was a short calm before Zach stepped off the Vixen. All eyes fell on her as she began twitching violently, throwing her body around the floor.

I could feel her strength easing away as I slowly ebbed into her being.

It didn't take as long as Relyin or Zach did. I made her stand up and howl.

Infect more.

Parrio was caught in a grapple by the maddened Vixen, Spring Trap and Golden Freddy pulled the Vixen off. Relyin stabbed his katana into Golden Freddy's left shoulder, he levered the blade to the right. Golden Freddy grunted as Relyin ripped his left arm off, with a snapping sound as the machine parts broke and tore away. Relyin felt a sting of a bullet bouncing off his shoulder armour. He pulled the blade out and turned to find Desmond, with a SMG in hand.

"Golden Freddy get out of here!" He called.

The golden Bear disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Zach caught sight of the young girl, known as Susan sneaking towards Marionette.

Desmond took Relyin's attention as he drew a pair of blades, letting the SMG dangle on its strap.

"I always enjoyed a good spar with you Relyin, so com' on, bring it!"

Relyin's honour took over and he held the katana in one hand, moving it to defensive stance. I really had Relyin on my side, he was using skill I wasn't driving him like a maddened beast. His emptied hand blasted the yellow energy towards Desmond. Parrio swung her blade at the boy, his blade moved hard and fast, deflecting her strike.

Desmond had dodged the blasts and moved quickly, slicing one blade towards Relyin's torso. Relyin effortlessly avoided the blade, while countering Parrio's next strike. Both Parrio and Desmond swung for his legs, Relyin jumped and flipped as the blades swept under him.

Zach was locked with the marionette, stabbing at her with his knife. She was quick avoiding each thrust of the knife. Zach signalled to Relyin. I watched as Relyin blasted Marionette's face. She turned away gripping the wound. Spring Trap appeared, grabbed the marionette and quickly disappeared.

I willed Tori to attack Parrio, she did. Leaping on to Parrio. The fight was over for Parrio and she quickly joined my side. Desmond threw the SMG to Susan, who caught it.

"It's... Over..." Zach growled.

Relyin swung his blade hard, so much so that he cut through one of Desmond's blades.

"Shit..." Desmond said.

Zach spun the staff as Susan opened fire. Zach took some shots but the staff deflected most. He quickly remade the spear as she exchanged a magazine from the strap. She was to slow as Zach used the spear as a pike. He thrust the blade into her stomach, blood rained down on Zach as he held the spear above him. She slid down towards him. Zach added her to my command.

Relyin's strikes were getting brutal and faster. One of Desmond's blades shattered and he was left with the already broken blade. Relyin round house kicked him over. He stood there looking down at the man. I willed Parrio and Tori to take control of him.

Relyin and Zach stood there covered in blood and motor oil. My champions.

I could defeat anyone with these two.

[Neyo's POV, Present time.]

"Springs, Goldie, it's Me Neyo," I said opening the truck.

"Is it really?" Golden Freddy asked standing up, revealing a motor oil oozing wound.

"Yes, what's that meant to mean?" I asked.

"Relyin and Zach attacked us..." Marionette's voice informed.

"Marionette you're in there too? What happened to you guys?"

Marionette stepped forward, revealing her cracked and damaged face.

"Relyin kicked our ass," Spring Trap said.

"Hello?" Fritz's voice rang out.

"Fritz, we are around the back!" I yelled.

Fritz appeared behind me, in his purple glory.

"They have everyone else?" Fritz asked.

"Looks like that..." Golden Freddy said sadly.

"Fucking brilliant..." Fritz whispered under his voice.


	15. Negotiations

**Nothing is wrong guys, Two chapters in one day, get over it.**

Chapter 15

[Vicky's POV]

C-16 was in front of me as I opened my eyes. I felt a little dizzy, but the time jump was cool.

"Are you functioning correctly?" C-16 asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

C-16 helped me to stand up.

"The nano drone area time jump is successful," He said.

"So that's what's covering you, nano drones," I said.

"Correct," C-16 said nodding his head.

It was like water rippling as the tiny specks evened around his body. I noticed this new C-16 body was slightly shorter then the other one, still just taller then me but smaller non the less. His fin ears were probably equal to my own.

"Vicky, please distract Mike's daughter, Sarah, while I convince Mike's wife, Kate to come with us." C-16 said.

"C-16 we're the same height now, did you notice that?" I ask.

"Affirmative."

"Did Relyin reduce your height?" I teased.

"This body is more stealth orientated, size isn't needed to intimidate."

"Oh."

We walked side by side, stopping at Mike's door.

C-16 hammered on the door.

"I got it mum!"

The door unlocked and opened. Sarah stood there in her school uniform, she smiled.

"Vicky!" She exclaimed.

"Hello Sarah," I said.

"Greetings Sarah Schmidt." C-16 said politely.

Sarah gave me a hug as we entered.

"Get out of my house!" Kate called.

"Mrs Schmidt, I must have a discussion about you and your daughter's safety," C-16 said.

"No the unholy fox!"

"But mum, she isn't going to hurt anybody," Sarah protested.

Kate stormed towards me, hammering eat word out with venom, "Your life is granted by the forces of evil!"

C-16 stood between us, speaking calmly, "Mrs Schmidt, Vicky's life is a complex synthetic conciseness, created by me. I assure you that she is innocent and good," C-16 threw a glance at me.

"Mike told me to to trust you, but what those men told me, convinces me other wise," Kate said, jabbing a finger at C-16.

"Which men?" I asked.

"The men on the side of good, as they proclaimed..."

"How can you be sure of this?" C-16 questioned.

"They gave me a file..."

"Of lies..." C-16's tone grew more angry. Anger wasn't something C-16 did.

"But..."

"Show me this file."

"Ok..."

Kate went back through the hallway and returned with a full paper file. C-16 held his hand open, she placed it there. He opened It and quickly scanned each page.

"Can't argue about that can you!" Kate said triumphantly.

"This is a shoddy piece of bias work if I ever had seen one, Kate how can you believe this?" C-16 replied.

"How is it bias?" Kate asked.

"For one the writer doesn't record my name and refers to me as 'the killing machine', the whole argument is bias to display each one of us as unrelenting killers, the pictures are all edited." C-16 explained.

C-16 held a page open with a photo of me, but he was right I looked more like a savage beast, with claws. I didn't even have claws and the teeth in that photo were too sharp to be mine.

"Does Vicky look like this?"

"No she doesn't, look I'm sorry, we can sit down and talk like adults now, I want to hear your side," Kate said sitting on her couch.

"C-16 could I have that file?" I asked.

"I have no use for it Vicky, please have it."

C-16 handed me the file which I placed in my bag. I saw Mike's phone in the bottom and debated wether I should give it to Kate or Sarah. No I would give it to Mike when we get him back.

C-16 sat down on the other couch and I sat next to him.

"Sarah go get changed out of your uniform," Kate told her daughter.

"But I have to go to school?"

"Your not going today..."

"Alright mum," Sarah disappeared to get changed.

"Mrs Schmidt, protecting you and your daughter has become my prime objective, to maximise your protection you must come to a safe house with us." C-16 said calmly.

"Ok, but Sarah has school..."

"It the first few days of spring, call your daughters school to report you and your family leaving on holiday," C-16 replied.

"Alright," Kate said.

I got up and left C-16 to it. Ran in to Sarah as she came down the hallway.

I spent the hour talking with Sarah while C-16 and Kate prepared.

"How are we going to get these guys back to the safe house?" I asked.

"Neyo bought a truck from the 37th century, he will pick us up." C-16 replied.

"What can I do to help?" I asked.

"Get Sarah ready for the transport."

[No POV]

"Get in the truck, Go! Go! Go!" Neyo said opening a door for Sarah and Kate.

"Vicky and C-16 back, also C-16 there's some footage you may want off that computer I got in the back."

"Thank you, Neyo," C-16 said.

"And who are you?" Kate asked.

"Captain Neil Owens, you can call me Neyo."

Kate got in and Neyo got behind the wheel again, finding Sarah beside him.

"Everyone buckle up, I'm not one to normally drive the old AAVs," Neyo said starting the armoured truck.

C-16 began to copy the data from the hard drive as Neyo got the truck going.

"What happened to you guys?" Vicky asked.

"They attacked the pizzeria, the ghost has Desmond, Susan, Parrio and Tori now..." Marionette said quietly.

"It was a slaughter..." Golden Freddy said, touching at the severed arm.

"Should've been there faster..." Fritz said.

"It's alright, you did the best you could," Assured C-16.

"So Kate what do you work in?" Neyo asked politely.

"Education, how did you know my name?"

"Im a friend of your husband and C-16 over there reports weekly to me."

"I've never heard of you, Neil."

"Neil? Oh yeah that's me, please call me Neyo."

"I would prefer not to."

Neyo rolled his eyes.


	16. Shit shit shit!

Chapter 16

"How many guns did you bring?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Enough," said Neyo dragging in the fifth crate.

"Is there any more?" Fritz politely asked.

"Nope and Bonnie it's not all guns," informed Neyo.

"Whoa?" Exclaimed Chica seeing what Neyo had bought in quickly.

"Bonnie get Fritz for me, wanna have a bear with my old mate." Neyo ordered.

Bonnie did as told and got Fritz in a flash. Neyo and Fritz sat on the crates as Neyo pulled a six pack from one.

"This the good shit Fritz... Victoria bitter," Neyo said cracking the cap off with his helmets chin.

Fritz caught the cold glass bottle and summoned a knife to crack his lid off.

The name said it all, a bitter Australia drink. Fritz admittedly liked the taste.

Neyo sat his helmet down on the floor and sipped the beer.

"How's life treating you mate?" Neyo asked.

"I'm alright, what about you?"

"Getting married next month..."

"Really?"

"I am Fritz."

"Not going to retire anytime soon?"

"I'm 35 Fritz I'll be doing this long into my 90s. That may seem a while, but keep in mind I live in the 37th century, Fritz. Average human life expectancy is 170, plus I'm a 55% cyborg, I'll live way longer."

"Oh cool."

"It is, I found out your still alive in my time too..."

"I am... Do I still remember you Neyo?"

"Dunno, probably not. This is the only timeline we meet and even then the Neyo from this timeline wouldn't know you," explained Neyo.

"Have you ever ran into another you?" Fritz asked.

"Every year the six other Relyins bring there C-16s and me along for a Christmas party. It's also how Relyin's tech is so advanced. The funny thing is the C-16s and the mes are all pretty much the same, the Relyin's all tremendously different."

Fritz nodded, taking another swig from the beer.

"In all honesty, it's good to see you mate," Neyo said.

"You to 'mate'" Fritz said emulating Neyo's Australian accent.

"Almost got it..."

Upstairs C-16 and Vicky were settling Kate and Sarah in a room. They were almost done. C-16 and Vicky set up the two fold away beds for them, while Kate and Sarah watched on.

"Can we open the window?" Kate asked.

"Negative-this location needs to look abandoned to maximise safety," explained C-16

"That's a bummer..." Sarah said sadly.

"I think we're done," said Vicky.

"Affirmative," C-16 agreed and left the room.

"Sarah would you like any thing to eat or drink, I'm going down in to the kitchen?" Kate asked.

"No thanks mum."

Kate left, Vicky and Sarah were left up stairs.

C-16 walked throughout the house checking to maintain order. Using both the old body and new body. But thinking up plans as he went along. Neyo and Fritz were watching something on Neyo's WMC. Vicky and Sarah upstairs. Spring Trap and Marionette was talking with Kate, who still looked a little off put by them.

The rest of the animatronics crowded in the living room enjoying themselves.

An itch dug at them all. An impatience.

C-16's mind began planing.

Relyin, still blinded by the ghost could recognise the distinct data download of C-16 at the house, seeing the satellite glint in the sky as it froze over C-16's position.

The calm before the storm was bliss as C-16 realised his position had been given away.

Relyin was coming bringing the mercenaries.

The ghost felt excitement yet again as they were there ripe for the picking.

C-16 spotted the cars coming down the highway.

The robot was suddenly filled with a hopelessness that was foreign to him. He was fearful for everyone here. Scared. He was. Sacred for the losses they will happen. C-16 screamed as loud as possible,

"THEY'RE ATTACKING US!"


	17. An Attack

Chapter 17

Relyin fried the first shot from a truck mounted 50 cal. A rain of bullets cut through into the house. Fritz felt one cut into his shoulder and fell from the crate, screaming. Neyo took cover behind the crate and pulled Fritz over to him. Neyo pulled a small wrap of bandage from his belt and began covering the wound.

"Neyo I can't fight, it hurts... To... To much," exclaimed Fritz.

"Fritz I'll mount a counter offensive, move to the living room and get the Animatronics ready," Neyo instructed.

Fritz nodded and stood up. Moving fast as Neyo pulled a energy based LMG from the crate.

"What if Relyin attacks you?" Asked Fritz, reaching the door.

"I'll be right. Taught Relyin most of his tricks. Take an ear piece stay in contact," Neyo passed the sleek black bud to Fritz.

Neyo stomped up into the second floor, in a maddened dash. He set up in the bed room where Vicky and Sarah were huddling under the bed. No time was wasted as Neyo yelled one word. Downstairs. Neyo had a clear sight of Relyin as he smashed through both the glass and the curtain with his foot.

Neyo opened fire, forcing Relyin off the trucks gun and into cover.

The troops Relyin bought with him began to try to suppress Neyo's position.

The bullet fire got to thick and Neyo was forced away from the window. Only to appear again in another window to return fire.

The two C-16 bodies split apart and took different roles.

The newer body used the Taylor drone to assess the strategy for the battle. They were surrounded, Neyo had suppressed the main force at the front. So the new model headed upstairs and watched the men at the rear.

The older model began organising the animatronics into a defensive layout through out the house. He had Kate and Sarah hide with Vicky in the work shop. The older body began giving weapons and ear pieces to the animatronics while keeping the tactical advantage.

Sadly they discovered most of the weapons Neyo bought only could be used by a limited few animatronics as the trigger guards were too small for the enlarged fingers. Vicky took an Assault Rifle she had only learned how to use from C-16 moments ago. Marionette held a shot gun at ready. Spring Trap managed to shed some of the animatronic foam and use the corpse finger below on a SMG. Fritz took a SMG as well.

As a distraction Relyin broke for the house.

"SHINING EAGLE!" Neyo called Relyin's call sign seeing this.

The newer model of C-16 sprinted through the house, barking orders as he did.

"NEYO MOVE ONTO OFFENSIVE ATTACK THE SOLDIERS!"

The door didn't slow the drone down as it splintered to dust as the drone powered through.

Relyin stopped and changed to his defensive stance.

Lighting cracked over head as C-16 thruster guided fist flew for Relyin.

The block was like thunder as Relyin countered with a punch of his own.

Rain fell as the two fought. First the two slammed fists together, each strike colliding with ear splitting crunches. It was almost like they were mirroring each other. C-16 could do this all day. So could Relyin. But it was C-16 broke the mirroring clamping his hand over Relyin's fist and then throwing Relyin over himself. Relyin crashed into the now muddy ground. C-16 released the grip and now changed into a defensive stance.

Neyo broke for the line of armed men as creator fought creation.

Bullets bounced from his armour. The energy shield held.

Neyo fired back, dropping to a knee as he came to the first truck.

"TLR Zach spotted," Neyo's voice rang into Vicky's ear.

"Jesus, I can feel the fight, C-16 and Relyin must be dead locked," Exclaimed Spring Trap.

Zach spotted Neyo. The two's eyes locked momentarily, before Zach made a move towards Neyo. Neyo fired the rest of the clip while Zach got dangerously close. The knife glinted as Zach tugged it into view. The first slash, Neyo jumped back narrowly having the blade miss him. Zach was caught surprise when Neyo holstered the LMG and drew his combat knife.

Zach smiled.

Neyo teased Zach.

Zach slashed.

Crash.

Neyo blocked with his blade, flicking Zach's down and counter attacking.

Zach rolled away dodging Neyo's stab.

"Guys is there a third C-16 at the back of the house?" Bonnie asked.

The older model C-16 went upstairs and spotted the familiar foe.

Dark.

But how, C-16 was sure he destroyed Dark in his last confrontation with her.

"Dark's back but how?" Vicky exclaimed.

All were in shocked as the sinister voice of the ghost spoke to them in the ear pieces.

"Dark never truly switched off. She was left in a pitiful state, I came across her in a puddle of her rage. Rage to destroy you C-16 and she will."

Dark sprang into action. Breaking into a sprint.

To the animatronics surprised she leaped to the second floor, knowing exactly where C-16 was. He didn't react she smashed into the robot. C-16's original chassis that Dark used was jury rigged with technology of today. Perhaps held together with the power of the ghost.

[Neyo's POV]

I may have under estimated Zach, he's a lot better then I thought. He had me of my back foot. I could only block these crazy amounts of cuts and slashes he. But I observed a weakness, well heard a weakness. Like me Zach was a cyborg. His weakness was a slight wobble in his right arm every time he reached a certain point. A gear change. I had to through him off during this half second gear change.

Crash.

Now! I surged forward crashing into him with my momentum. He was stunned by the move and staggered back wards. As he turned back to face me, I took a guess and plunged my blade into his left armpit. Zach released a inhuman, robotic scream. I angered him. Zach kicked me against the truck, using his foot to keep me pinned.

I drew my side arm.

He didn't react as the yellow shot got him in the eye. The gun smoked as Zach staggered back yet again, grasping both hands against his face. I gained a upper hand that intended to use.

Zach roared, showing the revealed robotics that was once covered by flesh.

He straight up round housed me.

I stumbled left. He grappled me by the power armour and shook me before pushing me backwards. He was mad. More fighting to likes of a beast now. But he was still a threat level 18. I plunged my blade into his knee as he approached for another attack.

Zach yelled, "Tag out!"

Desmond stepped out from behind the truck as Zach limped away with my knife.

Desmond was armed with a pair of katanas.

No I waking going to brawl, they were certainly strong enough to open up my armour.

I had to play this smart.

This was a cheap move but I shot Desmond with my cable and electrocuted him until he fell to his knees. Slowly the nightmarish Desmond returned to his original form.

"Desmond?" I asked carefully.

I gave him a less powerful volt which intended to wake him up, but he still laid there in asleep like state. The sound of a metal blade being dragged against the truck's roof drew my attention. Zach was already roaring for another fight.

[No POV]

C-16 kicked Dark off his old body, while using the new body to catch Relyin's blade. The CPUs worked hard on this. Each move measured, recorded and the perfect counter measure deployed. Eventually a small error bought a crippling damage. Dark broke away and fired her dark matter gun, before C-16 could. The black metal arm fell to the ground.

C-16 tactically retreated, blasting a hole in the floor beneath him.

"Holy Shit! Dark!"

Bonnie picked up a table and threw it into Dark, it shattered, Dark didn't react.

The animatronics attacked, C-16 made small repairs to his arm stump. Chica fell first, Dark stomped her head into the ground while strangling Foxy. Fritz appeared, stabbing a blade into the elbow freeing Foxy. He took a forceful swing, that sent him into a wall. Spring Trap fired his rifle, shots bounced off the black armour. Dark launched fast into him, gripping a metallic claw around his throat. The drone threw the ageing animatronic into Fritz.

Next fell Bonnie, sucker punched. Followed by Eddy.

Dark's cross hairs fell on Marionette. She took a blast to the face. The scream rang on as Marionette fell to her knees. Fritz appeared at her side, to teleport her away. He repeated this with Spring Trap. Then reappeared to toss a sword.

Dark bought in to the urge, to duel. Her left arm transformed into a energy edged blade.


	18. A sorrow

Chapter 18

[C-16's POV]

I split my focus, diving my mind into two.

Relyin threw a punch, I caught it. Then swung him over myself into the ground.

Foxy held up against Dark, for now I focused on Relyin and repairing the older body's left arm.

Relyin pulled sliver pellets from his duster and cast them towards me. I instantly recognised the pellet as it exploded in a puff of nano bots. The nano machines on my skin fought them off. He grunted.

This fight was a stale mate.

I dug through old files, finding one labelled Relyin counter measures.

Relyin sprinted at me, swords drawn. I side stepped alway and delivered a punch to his ribs. I speed up, hitting all the release buttons on her gear, then finishing by pulling his duster off. Relyin was stunned for sure. Like a wounded beast Relyin attempted everything. I recorded all his moves and abilities, attack after attack, counter after counter, Relyin was wearing low in energy.

"C-16!" Foxy whales loudly.

I converted my remaining arm into the dark matter cannon, a three round burst, leaving burn marks on her black armour plates. She let out a ear splitting scream. I fired again. She teleported avoiding the shots. It was to late I heard Vicky scream, followed by a clip emptying volley. I sprinted upstairs and tackled Dark.

"Vicky!"

Foxy tossed his sword to Vicky. She hacked at Dark's arm, the thickest part of her armour though.

Dark broke free, teleporting above me. Her left arm in blade mode, buried in my lower torso. She ripped side ways, further damaging me. The blade plunged again, this time into my severed arms shoulder drive.

"It's horrible ain't it?" Dark teased.

"Get off him!" Vicky screamed.

Dark stood up, turning as Vicky swung the blade but missed as Dark dodged. Dark stabbed her weapon into Vicky's shoulder.

"This is between us Dark, leave her out!" I pleaded.

I found she had severed the control shaft. My legs had become dead weight.

"She helped you kill me, now I'm going to kill you both..."

Dark sliced through Vicky's arm, the stump oozed the blue motor oil.

Relyin was done, he fled.

I sprinted back to the house. Finding Dark gone.

"Vicky!" I called.

"C-16... It... It...hurts..." Vicky moaned.

She limped out, into sight. I quickly moved to her side helping her on to the couch.

[Neyo's POV]

Even with the might of power armour, I still struggled to carry both Desmond and Zach.

It took me a good few minutes to carry both back to Paul's house. Zach's holsters kept clanking against my armour, annoyingly.

I laid them by the door to find Vicky and C-16 in the living space.

"Guys, I got Zach and Desmond back... Oh shit... What happened?" I said.

"Dark took everyone..." Vicky said sadly.

"Not everyone, Spring Trap, Marionette and I hid, Marionette's hurt pretty bad..." Fritz said.

"Fuck us..." I mumble.

"What do we do now?" Vicky asked.

"What can we do? There's no chance of victory now?" Spring Trap stated.

"Don't say that!" I stress.

I could C-16 was thinking hard in that new body.

"Marionette and Vicky are hurt, we're a C-16 down... Neyo I'm sorry but the situations horribly bad..." Fritz agreed.

C-16 remained silent as he picked up the old body's severed arm.

"Neyo do you believe we could use parts of this body to repair both Vicky and Marionette's damage?"

"I'm sorry C-16, I'm unfamiliar with the animatronics hard ware, I would have no idea."

C-16 began scanning Vicky's arm stump and the severed arm from his old body.

"I have a plan." He stated.


	19. Phase 1

Chapter 19

Authors Notes

I got another lot of questions for characters of this story.

how'd you defeat Zach?

Neyo: "Before I deployed I read up, watched C-16's missions feed, The Taylor drones feed and finally Relyin's feed. I knew what to aspect, after realising that ghost control broke with a little tazzing. I zapped Zach back with a cheap move, which I'm sorry for."

2\. Relyin why isn't your armour like every thing proof?

Relyin: "Well it's designed to stop energy based weaponry, I can take bullets with minimum damage. Well... Below about 50 cal, that really kills. If your looking for everything proof, try my SASS-16B, very suit Neyo wears, should save your ass from most of what life throws at you. Within reason, don't try catching a shot from a tank."

Author's notes done.

The plan was set perfectly. Neyo was pulling the biggest assault he could. If they hadn't heard the motorcycles roaring engine they were deaf. The motorcycle was stolen but it didn't matter if the plan was followed the owner wouldn't know the difference. Neyo was going in armed to the teeth, he was going cause the biggest distraction he could. The bike cornered perfectly, down the road was the ghost base of operations. A coastal warehouse, with a small port.

Mercenaries had the area covered. APCs and an attack chopper, Neyo's primary targets. The APCs parked by the warehouse. The chopper on top of a old ship, rusty and aged she wasn't sea worthy. What did Neyo have to counter this, a motor bike, a LMG, some explosives, a pair of pistols and Relyin's drone, Taylor. He had Taylor shot skywards and take a sniper over watch.

The bike roared, Neyo gunned it for the startled mercenaries. Bones snapped as two went under the wheels. An APC opened fire, using a roof mounted machine gun. Neyo pulled one explosive out, he armed it and placed it the bike. As he dived the bike collided with the APC. The button clicked, the APC exploded with the bike.

Sirens whaled. Neyo drew the LMG. Bullets bounced from his power armour, sliver holes in the paint scheme began stacking up. He fried back dropping a group of three. Spot lights focused on Neyo. Bullets rained down. Neyo span around firing madly, he felt a larger bullet strike his chest. It didn't pen his armour, lucky Neyo.

Relyin watched on from a far. His rifle steamed from the shot. Taylor fired, Relyin dogged right.

Zach got his sign. He began his part of the plan. Occupying Relyin. He sprinted away from the position he had been hiding.

"Engaging Relyin," He announced quietly into the communication.

"Affirmative," C-16 replied.

"Hurry up, my armours becoming as useful as tin foil in hail," Neyo joked.

Neyo had decided standing out in the open wasn't working for him. He sprinted across the yard, drawing a hail of bullets. He dived through a window into a lean-to of the warehouse.

"Bring it Tin Man!"

"Let's handle this Australian style," Boasted Neyo.

A long curved blade appeared, it's charcoal surface shining as it was whipped out from its sheathe. The mercenary panicked momentarily, his confidence reappearing with a admittedly smaller knife. Neyo smiled beneath his helmet, clicking the trigger below the blades edge. A yellow energy surged over the blades edge. The mercenary's smile vanished.

Neyo slashed down hard.

The combat knife shattered in defence.

Neyo opened his eyes to see, the knife didn't slow him down. The charcoal blade was in a wide trench of gore. Neyo had cut the mercenary's head, neck and chest in to halves. Grey matter oozed onto Neyo's black gloves. Neyo lifted the blade away, catching a red glint in the charcoal coloured metal.

He ignored the reflection for now and pushed on.

More Mercenaries fell. To Neyo's knife. To Zach's expert stealth kills.

A neck snap, a knife throw and a spatter of a another's blood. All this action excited Zach. He had his target, under ghosts control he had changed his friend, but now, he was free. Zach would free Relyin. He wanted to.

Zach leaped, climbing higher. As he gripped the balcony's rail, a familiar hand gripped his. Relyin's gloved hand. It pulled him up and over Relyin. He came crashing into the ground. The ghost laughed through Relyin's lips. Zach rolled back over.

"It's a pleasure seeing both you and Neyo here, Zachary," Ghost said.

"Give in, Ghost. Forfeit and I won't kill you," Zach spoke.

Ghost smiled with Relyin's lips.

"Relyin screaming out for you Zach..."

Zach eased slightly.

"He wants freedom..."

Ghost turned away from Zach.

"We both know, the only way you free Relyin, is to destroy this body..."

"LIAR!" Zach called.

Zach followed through with the plan, attacking Relyin with a taser.

His arm was caught, Relyin crushed the motors within Zach's arm force him to release the taser. Zach grunted, he kicked Relyin away, so he could survey the damage. The hand was still usable.

Zach had a back up. He knew Relyin's load out contained a personal defence system, which he could trigger. That is if it hadn't been triggered before. It would hurt, but having Relyin back on their side would be much better. So Zach tackled Relyin, pinning beneath himself. Why wasn't it triggering? Zach tried something. Punching Relyin in the chest. It triggered, Zach felt the electrical shock.

Ghost crackled, his grip on Relyin was torn away.

Zach stood up.

Relyin inhaled deeply, sliding up from the ground. The distinct taste of red wine lingered in his mouth. He spat to his right.

"That sonofabitch! He drank red wine!" Relyin spat again, "I hate Red wine!"

"What no thanks?" Zach joked.

"Thanks Zach, now where is my gear?"

"Ask C-16, it's part of the plan."

C-16 heard the whole conversation. He looked over to a modified Vicky. They had combined her with parts of the destroyed C-16 chassis. Then coved it in Relyin's trench coat and gadget covered belt. For an improvised repair it was effective.

"Phase 1 is successful, initiating Phase 2." C-16 said over the communication.

"So Neyo made a loud noise, Zach got Relyin?" Vicky asked.

"Affirmative -Spring Trap, Desmond prepare evaluation transport!"

"Any requests?" Spring trap asked jokingly.

C-16 took it literally, of course. "A truck."

Vicky chuckled, then asked the combat robot, "So what's our job?"

"Regroup with Relyin, Zach, Neyo and then search for our... Friends."

"You paused?" Vicky said surprised. C-16 turned away, speaking.

"I'm going to honest... I'm terrified..."


	20. HOLY SH Another chapter

**-AUTHORS NOTES.-**

**G'DAY! **

**Long time no see, am I right?**

**I do apologise. As always, it's a pleasure to see you guys the reader. We are going to get story done. WOOOOO! **

**-AUTHORS NOTES.-**

Ah reader, it's been a while. I missed you dearly, not really. The Other Guys been to la... Busy studying for exams... to write. He even edited my thoughts. Oh well, let's cut to the chase. Zach is missing his TLR standard jump device, I've been noticing things are changing, Ghost is screwing with time. First small things. But then Zach vanished, I wake up in the pizzeria, no idea where the others are.

This is how it happened. We're Standing together. Suddenly I'm alone. Suddenly surrounded by darkness. I'm assuming Ghost figured out how to use a time jump device at this point in time. Suddenly I reappear in a familiar place.

I'm dressed in a uniform similar to Mike's. It's empty, dark and covered in few millimetres of dust. The animatronics are here, but as these stagnant stage props. I'm wondering down the east hall now, almost tripping over a mangled C-16. It looks like he's been hit by a rail gun. Deep crater in his chest, I can feel the warmth of his core leaking. He's knocked out, core depleted, weapons empty. Makes me proud to see went down fighting.

I stand back up, coming into the dinning area. No, there not the stage props I thought they were. Choked up, after seeing what he had done to them. Freddy covered in blood and mucus, tears staining his cheeks. Some one had removed each off their children, laying each kid out on a table. I wanted honestly to through up, was this some kind of sick metaphor, it's like there core personality had been ripped out. I stand over what I assume would be Chica.

Chest split open, organs missing, eye missing, burned arms worst of all I suspect Ghost had mimicked Jack the Ripper's removal of a uterus. Out of respect I step in and close her eyes. Poor soul, endured more then anyone should. As a avid student of medicine, I can tell you that hole in her lower stomach isn't any near professional level at all. It's almost like it's been dug out.

Really wish I had my kit, I'm genuinely scared at this point. Think Relyin, your stashes, where would they be now. Pirates cove or Basement? You're right I should check, Pirates cove. Thanks reader needed that.

The doors locked. Shit.

I step back, deciding to take a extreme corse of action. Blasting the door with a dose of my power. Luckily the uniform doesn't have gloves, so pew. My aims great, hitting the door knob. Burning a clean, yellow rimmed hole through the door. I kick it open, then slowly walk into the room.

Foxy's not in much of a shape, head torn off, hung by his foot of the plastic ship. Covered in blood. It's gruesome, I discover he's suffered a similar fate as the others, except Foxy's head is still firmly planted on the rotting kid. Again closing the poor boys eyes, bringing a tear to my own. Well a metaphorical tear, my species can't cry. I really got to keep my head clear, I'm not going to let rage take my focus again. There's a time and place - no do overs my jump drive is gone, there's no second trip.

I can feel myself slipping into an old mindset, as I reach in under the stage looking for my stashed kit. The mindset of an assassin, something I haven't been in millennia. It's not healthy, but I'm going to get Ghost.

Whoa, that's not my kit. That's damp. Sticky. Cold. I pull my hand out to find, well it's covered in motor oil and blood, It's like the stuff covering Fritz. Purple, rough and well plasticity. I wipe it against my pale blue shirt, it doesn't come off. Shit. I hope this doesn't have any affects on my biology. My mind drifts back to the time, Chica forced me to eat her pizza, even though I can't eat solid food. Another funny time was around the time I met Neyo. Took me and a few of his mates to a pub to celebrate a successful campaign. Got hammered, tried to eat a taco and ended up face down in a toilet spitting the horrible yellow acid into the bowl.

Yeah being an Energy Being cool and all but the drawbacks really makes me wish I was human sometime.

Ahah! There's the duffle bag. I yank it out. Like everything else covered in dust. It's an older kit, I'll tell you that. A torso plate, harness, two collapsable swords and a couple of pistols. Pull the lot on, swords on my back, pistols on my hips. I stand up, dusting myself off with my now scaly purple left hand.

I walk out of pirates cove with pistol in my left hand.

My hand doesn't look any better in the faint glow from my own gold eyes. Hard and rough scale like sores cover my knuckles, least isn't spreading to my arm. I know how Fritz feels now covered in this stuff. My dry skin problems should take a back seat, I need to find Ghost.

Wonder over towards back stage door, using that left hand to open the door.

Oh, hi dead and drowned corpses. Here's wear the guards and staff are, hung upside down, head dropped in a bathtub full of water. Mike, Fritz, Frank Fazbear, Mike's wife and kid. Strangely enough I think the last one of who I know is Eddy, but he's been removed from the Eddy suit. What was his name, Jesse? No Jeremy. Yeah Jeremy. Than followed by a half a dozen day shifters.

I swallow hard and exit through the large doors at the back.

I'm throughly disturbed now. Not even phased by my two favourite animatronics Springs and Goldy are dead either side by the door. There animatronic eyes ripped out revealing their rotting human ones beneath.

The oddest thing is it's snowing what appears to ash, the night sky is clouded over above. I suspect this Ghost screwing with my observed reality. Keep it logical now Relyin. Holy shit, logic aside its Vicky.

She's kneeling out in the ally. Head down, her ears flopped over. She's sobbing gently. I jog over to her.

"Vicky?! It's me, Relyin!"

She doesn't respond.

I'm at her side now.

[Vicky the Vixen]

"Vicky?"

I'm pulled around, disturbed from my remorse by the worried face of Relyin. A fresh wave of tears crowd my vision. He collapses next to me, one to one knee. One hand over my shoulder, the other firmly gripped on his gun.

"Relyin..." I whisper.

My eyes are drawn to the the purple scab covered left hand, holding the gun.

Relyin dusts me off, while asking me, "Are you okay? What happened?"

I can only lift my blood covered claws into the faint glow of his eyes. He gasps. I did it. I killed all those people and my friends. Ghost made into one of those monsters.

"Oh... Vicky... He got to you..." Relyin says, worryingly taking a step back.

"It's me!" I say, my voice cracks, "I know I did it all..."

Images rush to mind. My hands around Freddy's eyes. Crushing the animatronic eyes, ripping his fur suit off. Strangling the dead boy, slicing him with my claws, slowly cutting him open. It's horrible.

"Vicky, he altered the timeline... This isn't what's meant to happen..."

"I know he altered it, he already won... Now I'm stuck living through my hell for ever..."

Relyin sighed. His eyes randomly scanned my new nightmarish form.

Images of stringing up Mike. His begging tone echoing through my head. I had everyone strung upside down now, their heads in bath tubs. The hose is in my bloody hands, it starts running. They start screaming and begging loudly. I can feel my face still smiling. The screaming ends. The bubbles stop. Their lives are over. My own laughter echoes on again.

"Come on, let's get him..." Relyin's words pull me back to the grime reality.

He's trying to pull me from the ground, I push him away.

"Stay back, I don't want to hurt you!"

Relyin smirks.

"I doubt it, now come on!"

Oh. No. No. I can feel Ghost's prescience in my mind.

The images of me tearing C-16 apart appear. As ghost makes me stand up. Ghost's laughter echoes in my ears. C-16 tried to take me out. I ran at him, while he fired his weapon. I ripped the gun apart. He swiped at me, I pulled him down.

"That's the spirit," Relyin said.

Ghost gave me strength. I did what none of his minions before I had done, well alone. Take C-16 down. I stabbed my arm through his back. My hand appeared on the other side of his chest, clutching the glowing yellow core.

Tears came to my eyes.

C-16 told me two things as he was slowly depleted of power.

"You're stronger... Then... G...G...Ost."

And painfully.

"I still... Be...live... In... Y...y...y...ooooo... Error."

Reality comes back to me. I'm staring at Relyin, smiling widely.

"Vicky?!" Relyin says stepping back.

[No POV]

Vicky charges at Relyin, shrieking mechanically. She leaps at Relyin, catching him off guard. Uncontrollably biting and scratching at his head. Ghost loves his new toy, unlike the others she knows what's she's doing and it's killing her. Relyin rolls Vicky under him, firing his pistol directly beside her head. Ghost's control is loosened.

"Relyin, run! Please you don't know what I can do now and frankly I don't eith..."

Ghost grasps control again kicking Relyin off. Vicky runs on all fours towards Relyin. He rolls left, avoiding Vicky's dive at him. He decided that kicking her down may work.

"I destroyed your drone!" Vicky laughed.

Relyin smirked, "you haven't... Long story!"

Vicky takes a more professional fighting style, instead of this animalistic rage. The two begin a game of back and forward, Vicky kicks, Relyin Ducks, she punches, he catches and throws her over him.

"Ghost, stopped using pawns, brought out the queen eh?"

Vicky chuckled, "you are only a mere rook!"

"Oh, no I'm playing a game of checkers - bout to take a crown!"

Relyin snaps off a few shots as Vicky stands up. No effect. He's not going to kill Vicky, but he will maim her in self defence. Vicky's weeping on the inside, she felt each bullet. Relyin goes for an eye shot, but Vicky snaps her jaws around the purple hand. Relyin grunts as th pistols dropped from his hand. Vicky throws her clawed paw into Relyin's gut. The armour cracks, Relyin's composure as well.

Vicky lands a decent combo, wrapping her arm in behind his shoulders, then with her free hand delivering several punches to the cracked section of armour. She spins around, making him stumble back.

Vicky lashed out with her left hand cutting Relyin's face.

Relyin's focus is back, no time to check wounds he doesn't something catching Vicky off guard. A donkey kick knocking her to the ground. Vicky's dazed. Relyin takes a step back and leaps, tucking his head into his arm and hammering her in the chest.

"Ghost get up," I'm not done.

Vicky climbs up, only for Relyin to her hit her in the stomach at the speed of light. She stumbles back.

"Relyin... Stop... Please... It hurts..." Vicky begs, "Quiet you, I'm in control!"

"Vicky fight him, I believe in you..."

Relyin, begs for apologies in his thoughts as he raises his right hand. Vicky sees the star print on his palm. It glows yellow as a blast of energy surges towards her. Relyin allows energy to well up and either hand. But he pauses noticing the purple scabby hand admits a lavender coloured sphere of energy.

Vicky's on her feet.

Relyin combines the spheres. It resembles ting and yang.

Ghost drives her toward.

Relyin makes contact, slamming the welled up energy into Vicky. An explosion results, Relyin's thrown back and Vicky is flung off her feet into the wall.

[Relyin Novaa]

What the fuck was I thinking? Doing that? I'm known for being some what reckless, but by Jupiters Great Red Spot that's ridiculous. I've probably killed Vicky. Better check on her. I fling myself back onto my feet. I feel a surge of lavender energy in my left hand. A energy blast plus that mixture, can't be good for me.

But I'm not worried about myself but Vicky, she's mechanical and natural energy blasts aren't the best for circuitry.

What the hell!?

She's this lavender colour, with this golden secondary colour lining her stomach, inner ears, paws and a few patches here and there. I hate paranormal shit screwing with the shit I understand. Wait was that a heart beat? What the hell is she? I grab her wrist feeling she's got pulse.

Maybe all the blood, motor oil, my energy, various animatronics bits and pieces and ghosts energy combined and well reacted by making her this. She's breathing. What the hell is this thing?

Her eyes open, revealing those emerald eyes I know. No she's a cyborg. She looks brand new. This is freaking me out.

"Relyin?" She says, "What happened?"

Her voice is breathy, like someone who is really thirsty and hasn't spoke in years.

"Vicky stay calm... Shit went down, you've been well... updated..."

I say.

Hers eyes widened, full of surprised.

"What?" Her voice regains strength.

"Yeah I dunno, we'll go back in into the toilets and you can see for yourself..." I say, "There's quite a change..."

I offer my right hand, she uses it pull her self up. I can hear the mechanical parts go to work, it pretty much it seals my idea of her being truly a synthetic organism. It's beautiful, I need to recreate this, this is the revival to a similar project I've been working on.

Some surprises occur, Vicky actually teleports to the loading door at the back of the pizzeria, to keep up a move at the speed of light, meeting her by the door. We go in, she walks this time, by my side. I stop by the door letting Vicky go in to the female toilets. There was the Yelp I expected, pure shock is the most cliche things to happen.

She comes out full of glee, grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Relyin, I'm like a human now.. I'm actually alive..." She's gasping mid sentence.

I smile, one thing Vicky now has I can't have. A carbon based life. Jealously isn't my thing, I swear reader.

"Don't forget to breathe, or you know..." I run a finger against my neck.

Vicky chuckles, "No more Vicky..."

She gets me chuckling. She lets go and steps back, flicking her tail my way.

Vicky turns away from me, "but I feel weird, full of energy, powerful as well... And well, look..."

She turns back putting her palms in my face. Whoa, she's got a star print on either hand. Shit, did she absorb my powers? Has she anything of ghosts? My mind floods with questions and ideas. We need to test these powers.

"It's almost like, the yellow is part of you and the purple is from ghost..." She says, retracting her hands.

"Can you energy blast?" I drop uncontrollably.

She bites her lip, points her hand towards the stage, "teach me," she instructs.

Oh god how do I do it? I'm not one to rely on powers, I'm probably no better then her actually. But how do I do it? I normally imagine a gun, the mussel is the star. Then I pull the trigger, holding a second how ever long I need, dependent on how much energy I need to blast. Then, bang, fizzle, pop, what ever I've blasted something with a gold sphere of energy.

"Alright, um... Hold your hand up."

She does just that.

"Imagine a trigger, now hold it allow it to charge a split second though Vicky."

Vicky's face morphs into a focused look. Her purple fingers begin to spark, a sphere of yellow and lavender coloured energy begins to form.

"Release the trigger!"

The blast is launched towards the stage. She jumps back as it collides with the back wall. Vicky's eyes are filled with excited glee. The vixen turns to me, her jaw hung open, forming a stretched 'O' shape.

"What do we now?" She asks.

I begin to smile, looking down at the wrecked C-16 chassis behind me.

"Oh, we're going to make a stop at my place and get the big guns..."


	21. Another chapter in less then 24 hoursWTF

[Captain Neil "Neyo" Owens]

"C-16, where's Relyin, Zach and Vicky?" I call.

C-16 is looking around, it's odd watching that intelligent drone looking around like someone who had miss placed his glasses. But then he stops and clicks his fingers. The screen on his face changes into a red '!'.

"Neyo, there's a time line alteration... There's a chance Ghost could have intercepted there insertion point into this time line... That doesn't cover why we are still here... Or why is Vicky gone..."

I brush my helmets chin, taking a moment to digest C-16's explanation.

C-16 and I both entered this timeline by insertion drives, compared to Zach and Relyin who use jump devices. Perhaps, using one he acquired in intercepted there first entry's in the time line. But C-16 and I are safe because there's no way he knew when we first entered the timeline, or when we were.

"Error 25556: Mapped timeline incorrect, inconsistencies detected..." C-16 said, clutching his head.

I sling my rifle back into both hands, taking my rightful place as captain of our two man unit, "C-16 focus on the present, I'm sure Relyin, Zach and Vicky will fix this, we take down ghost and now."

"Affirmative," C-16 nods.

His combat mask closes over the screen, the dark matter cannon reactivates. He holds it up, a little bit of code from the grey knight military is used. C-16 taps the weapon against his chest, code for he's taking fire support. I nod, twist around easing my rifle to my shoulder.

We walk in a tense silence, weapons at the ready and trigger fingers itching. We come to the door. I signal to C-16 for a breach, I stop point my weapon's barrel towards the door, then lift my left hand away using three fingers. C-16 understands, agreeing with a nod. I stand by the door, grenade primed in my left hand. The drone kicks a hole in the door, I throw the grenade through it.

Bang. The flash triggers.

C-16 smashes through the door, I follow.

"Clear!" C-16 reports quietly.

I nod. "Go to night thermal, scan for movement and heat."

C-16 nods. Taking a sentry like position, slowly sweeping the large dark room. My nerves are on a high, as he freezes momentarily. He brushes it off as nothing and continues to scan.

"I believe they were scared off by the SAS-113b concussive," C-16 adds, "there appears to be a sign of a struggle in here."

"Where?" I blurt out.

C-16 raises a finger out towards the darkness. I flick on my helmets light, to discover a mercenary. He's long dead - that's most likely why he wasn't picked up by C-16's sensor. He's not a pretty sight, heavy wounds and what appears to be a branding on his forehead. Looks like a friendly fire incident, sadly.

"C-16 stay on my 6, approach on the body..." I command.

[Relyin Novaa]

"Now Vicky, we'll be traveling by return beacon," I spoke, "just hoping anybody is at the base to bring us back."

"Ok, where is the return beacon?" She asks.

I point towards the wrecked C-16.

"Oh," she says quietly.

I keep explaining as I kneel down beside the destroyed drone, "now the beacons are really only designed for a single person - but luckily that person was C-16, we should be about equal to area, just squeeze together."

"That seems like a bit of a flaw..." She says smiling.

"Eh, now come on," I rip the beacon from C-16, "take my hand and we'll make like MH370 and suddenly disappear."

"Relyin!" You can't say that! Hundreds of people are missing, thousands affected, I know you like mocking what's out there. But seriously have some empathy!" Vicky scowled.

"Wait, you know about the forth wall?" I ask.

Shut up reader, I've read all this story and its precursors, Vicky makes no mention previously. I am 150% of that.

"Well... I think I gained it from you last chapter, along with some rather dark and creepy stuff from both you and Ghost..." She explains, scratching the back of her furry head.

"Alright, there's not enough time, but the forth wall, you stay quiet about it, or make subtle underhand cracks at it like me. It's like that theory about the prisoners chained to see the wall and can't move and the shadow casted on the wall, you've just been freed and well there's no way to make them realise it."

Vicky nods. "Does C-16 know?"

I'm not actually sure myself. "Probably not, just you and I, Zach kind of but he doesn't think's we are the outer most perception."

"Oh, ok," Vicky says, "how'd you find out?"

"Along time ago, after... A lot... Of trail and error... Long story short... I did tests... The results convinced me of the reader... Not important right now, come' on grab my hand and let's go to my timeline."

Vicky nods, not only grasping my hand but surrounding me in a tight bear hug. She smiles, "you did say tightly spaced as possible."

I chuckle.

The beacon hums. The emits a high pitch buzz. Done this at least a hundred thousand times now. Compared to the jump drive, this feels so much more smooth. Unlike the jump drive the return beacon return location is anchored and depending how old this beacon is will determine where me and Vicky appear. It beeps, we've been locked on to.

[Vicky's POV]

We appear in luxury lounge room, with hints of futuristic tech every where. Then it hits me, Relyin's body which is delayed from mine. We tumble over, I fall back on to the grey carpeted floor. Relyin smashes into a coffee table and a person.

"Relyin?" She explains.

Relyin's head smashes into her lap. He rolls over and looks up into her green eyes. He smiles. She smiles.

"Anna, it's been a while..." He says, relaxing with a sigh.

She casts a glance my way, then back to Relyin. Her expression changes to one of 'what the fuck is that thing, what is it doing in out house?' Relyin sits up next to her, inhales and begins, "Vicky this is Anna, Anna this is Vicky, Vicky Anna is my long term Girlfriend."

I wave, blushing ever so slightly. It was funny to me reader, she looked normal for a person. Compared to the insane mess that was Relyin. She was pretty, but not one to take hours to achieve it, but she was this beautiful weathered and tested warrior. Her hair reflected this, being ever so slightly damaged by well hidden by the some what short length. We shared those rich emerald eyes.

"Hi, I'm Vicky the Vixen..." I say sitting up.

"Hi Vicky I'm Anna James," She looks over to Relyin, "So what is exactly she doing here, Relyin?"

Relyin relaxes into the chair, "Well honey, stocking up on weapons she's a honorary TLR at the moment."

Anna chuckles, "honorary? Last time I heard that you bought a young inexperienced cop here..."

She moves over, pulling Relyin's arm over her. "But I am happy, it's been a few months," she says, snuggling up to Relyin. Relyin actually switches it around, taking her arm and wrapping it around himself. She chuckles

I can feel my own Cheeks burningly blushed. This is what it feels like when me and Foxy are like this back at Freddy's eh? Awkward and uncomfortable, no wonder C-16 always ducks away when we start.

"So Anna, wanna come kick some butt with us?" Relyin asks.

"Hell yeah!" She yells, she's excited now, "We should get the whole team, Gisanle and Bruce would love too! Be just like the old days!"

"Anna, you know Bruce and I aren't on the best of terms right?" Relyin says standing up and away from her embrace.

"Oh yeah, that whole thing... What about Gisanle or our other Friends?" Anna said standing up with Relyin.

"You're always complaining we don't get enough alone time, Anna, so when I invite you along..."

"Shut up! Says the guy who invites his pair of wingman instead of his girlfriend on important TLR business!"

"Ohhh, got me there, now you coming along or what?"

"Of corse."

I interrupt, "you two are too cute.

Anna takes it as a compliment and well Relyin runs a finger across his throat quick enough for me to notice. He vaults himself over the back of the couch, then gestures for me to follow him. I teleport beside him. Anna's eyes widened in surprise.

"She can teleport?" Anna asks, "don't claim you made her, I remember how it went with teleporting C-16... The explosion."

Relyin chuckles, "Well I did upgrade her a few times in the past, but something happened and she's like this now."

"So what did happened to you?" Anna asks, looking her shoulder to me.

"Ah-"

"Chemical Reaction, involving a energy blast from this, a ghost, lots of blood, motor oil and possibly the oxygen..." Relyin cuts in.

"Oh lord, what happened to your hand this time?" She exclaims.

Relyin chuckles, "purple rain."

Anna smiles, then gives a friendly punch to Relyin's arm. She speaks, "I'm always telling you to be careful boy!"

We walk down the hall, I'm still awkwardly following the two down this long corridor. I can't help to wonder what their relationship is like, perhaps Relyin is alway often. I know I'm beginning to become a little strung about how long I haven't seen Foxy in a ages, but I'm working through it with help from everyone. But here's Anna who probably doesn't see Relyin for months and years on end. I'll ask him later.

We come to a dead end, with nothing but a keypad on a wall. Relyin manages to enter the code so fast, the beep each key makes happens simultaneously. The wall, slides back, then flips up against the large tiled roof.

"Welcome to the work shop Vicky, now let's get out fitted, Anna suit Vicky up, I'll grab your kit, what size armour do you recon Vicky is?" Relyin asks.

Relyin runs over to the wall to our left. Anna comes over to me, giving a quick scan of my body.

"What size T-shirt would wear?" She asks.

"Anna!" Relyin yells, "she's an animatronic, she doesn't exactly wear clothes!"

"Oh, alright Vicky come on let's get you fitted for a few things..." Anna says walking right.

[Relyin Novaa]

Oh Anna's kit is at the the top of the rack, beside my few dozen. I bring the ladder over and pull the Grey container down. It's got Anna's call sign, lavender garden, printed on the side. What a dumb call sign, she's had it for ever now and I kept quiet about it most of the time, but I need to vent every once and a while, thanks for listening reader.

I drop it behind me. Then slide down the ladder, about a quarter the way down and jump off. Walk over to the control wall, flip a few switches and the back wall opens up to a graphene wall, containing my dozens of suits and a few extra which I've been tinkering with.

I walk in the box, seeing the 4 front bays and the 22 rows behind them. There's a hatch in the back corner where I keep some extras that I'm not currently working on. Beside the door is a terminal, that's used to select the suit and place it under its own power. Hmmm. Which suit to use?

Model 19.56. It's a heavy suit designed for dogfighting jets and space fighters. Don't think I'll run in to either.

Model 19.34. The all rounder. Good for everything, great at parties too.

Model 17.78. The heaviest suit, that technically would qualify as power armour. Shame I'm not allowed to use in TLR deployment due to exceeding my weight limit. Neyo's scrapes under amazingly.

Model 13.13. Nah, I like my good fortune. Why do I keep this thing up here anyways?

Model 19.84. If you've read 1984 you can guess what this suit is for. Digital stealth, won't be detected by cameras or audio recording. It's pretty cool. Nicknamed it the 'digital ghost'.

Model 19.88. The current light-Heavy assault suit. It falls under legal weight. I remember this one, it's like one of five of my suits that is truly bullet proof. It's perfect. The '88' powers up successfully. I walk over to the bay, it's in the second row second from the right.

Clip off my harness, slide off the torso plate. Both fall to the floor with a satisfactory clinch of metal hitting metal. Th suit opens up, the helmet flicks back and the gloves open. It's also one of the only suits to use a mechanical entry system, compared to the ghost tech, which allows me to phase into it. I step in.

"Welcome Relyin Novaa." The mandatory greeting chimes.

The suit hums. The joints loosen. After a second it's fully operational. The HUD appears in my display. It runs a back run start up boot to all systems. It takes a second before the suit is ready. Nice. That's done.

I walk over to the two girls. Anna's surprisingly managed to fit Vicky into a padded under suit. Didn't know we had any for that size, don't get me wrong but a seven foot fox, with hips like that, Jesus knows it must a tight arrangement. Anna's in hers, it fits her form perfectly. It has been tailored for her painstakingly by me and her.

"Vicky," Anna says, "did you know one time, Relyin actually wore one of those to a party."

Vicky chuckles.

"It did say suit and tie on the invitation..." I add.

"Alright Relyin, I'll grab my shit, can you finish Vicky up?" Anna asks.

I nod, "come on Vicky, let's get you... Parts of a suit."

Let's be honest, I don't think any of these suits designed for my, a narrowly built guy, will fit the Vixen. But Vicky seems to be drawn to one. The digital ghost, of corse. Alright I need to map this out in my head. Torso piece, maybe shoulders, maybe weapon gauntlets and shin pads it's what I can try without needing major modifications.

"Vicky just a heads up, your tits are going to hurt for a while when you take this off," I warn.

Vicky smiles widely, "Why do you say that?"

The sarcasm in her voice is thick. But just for the joke I hold the narrow torso price side on. Her emerald eyes widened in shock. I can't help but to smirk at the terrified gaze. Of corse the digital ghost comes equip with a ghost tech entry system. That makes it easier. Some what. By magic we manage to fit all that on. With minor discomfort from Vicky's part, also mine as well. Touching another chicks chest with your girl friend so close is like ten outta ten on my uncomfortableness scale.

"Fit well?" Anna asks, appearing fully armoured and loaded.

Anna's armour is like mine in paint scheme, except replace the yellow/gold with a candy red. She refuses to wear a full helmet though, I tell her time and time again that one day she will regret that choice. But hey, at least it isn't female video game armour or she would be quite dead these days.

[Vicky the Vixen]

Relyin left us two to gear up. We sat and waited in their comfortable lounge room.

That armouring up was awkward. I'm sure Relyin already told you guys and girls reading.

"So Vicky what can we aspect?" Anna asks.

Wait she doesn't seem to be carrying as much compared to Relyin? She's got a belt of six throwing knives, a rapier at her hip and a gun on her back. I do bring myself back on track after a few second and a goofy blink and shake of of my head.

"Ah, I think you should ask Relyin over me," I say.

[Captain Neil "Neyo" Owens]

It's a motherfucking hive down here!

Armed militants, the former friendly animatronics, the C-16 body with a rogue AI at the helm and worst of all Ghost and his half a dozen puppets. By puppets I mean Fritz, Mike, Golden Freddy, Spring Trap and what appears to be himself incarnated.

It's like hail on a sheet metal roof, all I can hear and feel is the small arms fire bouncing off my power armour. I'm shooting guys left and right. Spray with the Assault Rifle in my right hand and actually use accurate shots with the pistol in my left. Standing out in the middle of this is a bad idea, I need some breathing space.

"C-16 hole in the wall, we need cover!" I order.

The drone nods. He turns around to the wall, both cannons raised and armed. Soon he's melted a hole through the wall. He ducks in, taking a covering fire position beside the entrance. I sprint over to the hole, sliding in on my back. C-16 nudges me over to the other side of the hole.

"Don't let them get close!" C-16 barks, going nuts with his cannons.

I stand up and keep shooting. These guys, are entrenched to well. The animatronics seem to just linger, about ten metres away from the hole in the wall we reside in. The shooting shots. They just prance back and forward. I glance over to C-16 who's frozen, weapons still raised. I harness my rifle, and usher C-16 to lower his.

"What's going on?" I ask him.

C-16 turns to me, shrugging his armoured shoulders.

I poke my head out from the hole. I'm not being shot out, so I decide to call out to the commander of the armed men. "What's going on?"

A older man, with greying stubble on his head and face walks out. He's wearing a level 4 plate carrier, along with a harden ceramic chunk on his shoulder. He's got a M4 carbine, with a over sized scope in his hands. His voice is gravelly and authorised.

"Our employer is asking for a cease fire, before you ask we aren't sure why either..."

"Cheers mate, so we are right to step out?" I call back.

He speaks into his radio, then back to us, "We won't shoot, just me mindful of the night mares here," he points to the animatronics.

"Should we trust him?" C-16 says quietly.

I smirk, "he's from a private military like us C-16, I think we can trust him. Now come on."


	22. Ghost who? Relyin GOT EM!

**Chapter?**

**-Authors notes-**

**Hey, all those outside the land down under and a special G'day to everyone else.**

**To be honest I'm Bloody sick of this series. But no excuse, I owe it to you lot. **

**But you owe something, and that is where Relyin's going next. So leave us a suggestion and I'll get writing. Please. There will be a celebration chapter. Mandatory by now XD**

**Relyin: "My little Pony and I'm going to [Really long censor bleep, as in you could drive from Melbourne to Brisbane in this time, I probably would]"**

**-Authors notes-**

Hello, reader. The plan is in action.

Wait Relyin? Aren't I the Point of view currently?

Vicky? Dafaq?

Alright I'll be quiet and wait my turn.

Thanks Vicky. Alright, now I know what happens with two points of view happen at the same time. Might come in handy later when the plan gets into the weirder phases. So Neyo, C-16 and I are going to occupy Ghost in the present. Zach and Anna will locate the stolen jump device. While Vicky does the honours of erasing him when he uses Fritz to murder the kids.

It's a dozy I tell ya! I've got my suit, a duffle bag with a few experimental weapons to help out Neyo. Anna and Zach are getting reacquainted and Vicky is still intruding in my thoughts.

Sorry.

Out! She's gone. Huh, must have got that from Ghost, I know I can only do that if I'm complete vacant of my current body. Hmm, I'm going to swipe up her after all this make sure that body isn't wasted by the timeline settling itself after the shit storm, I'm…

…we are going to trigger, and what do you mean swipe me up?

Out! Vicky seriously.

Okay, it is really easy to just browse…

OUT! VICKY!

Alright I'm fairly certain she's out. I think it's worth a scan to get a threat level. Well shit, estimated 17-19 scaling. Zach's an 18-20, like myself and Anna's a stagnant 18, because she is quote on quote is too lazy to learn alternate techniques. Never the less, still pissed she didn't take up marks men battle rifle handling class with me.

Back on track. We're splitting up now. Zach and Anna disappearing, followed by Vicky but I, am still here. I'm trying to change myself so, I'm going over everything in my head. Shit, I can hear that song. It's from the Remove Kebab meme. NYET!

Skip pointless thoughts and pointless four wall breaking.

BAM! I appear between Neyo and C-16.

"I'm Back Baby," I say.

"Late to the party, Relyin," Neyo says.

"Did bring the party favours."

I can tell Neyo's smiling under that helmet. Kneel down, swing around the duffle bag. Un zip it and pull out my battle rifle. It's beautiful by the way. Hand Neyo a prototype airburst grenade launder, shotgun and a fresh pair of pistols.

"Heavy artillery," C-16 says, not breaking a monotone pitch.

"Oh, fuck yeah C-16." Neyo grits.

"Just like old time lads," I say, "this time we go hard and fast. Also why are they not shooting at us?"

"Short term peace, one of your animatronics bit off commanding officer."

"Oh, We'll pay Ghost back per tooth mate. C-16, Neyo let's find this bastard!"

Three of vs possibly every other cast member we've had in this series. Reminds me of the good old days, C-16 field testing back in the day. Now he's a fully developed AI, you know what I'm going to pair him and Vicky up for some special shit. Then develop C-17. Fucking sick of his constant, "what is love?" shit. There's only so many times I can show him that ten-hour loop and still find it funny.

Note to self, no meme influence on C-17.

Cyka Blant! Relyin no side tracking! So here we are shoulder to shoulder. Walking into what Neyo describes as a hornet's nest, if the hornets were pumped full of steroids and were also bears. Yeah we Aussie's love dark as hell humor.

There's Ghost. Sitting on his makeshift throne, of point, sharp, rusty, blood yadda yadda we get the point by now Ghost. He's possessed Fritz and the other night guards by the looks of it.

"C-16, I'm feeling Slavic, hit us with some Hard Bass ASAP!"

C-16 nods.

"These will be the tunes you will listen to in your last hours of life…." Ghost hisses.

"Or while I kick your ass," Neyo counters.

[Vicky's POV]

I'm never going to get used to time travel. Every time, I land flat on my ass. Worst of all, its muddy. This rain doesn't look like it's going to cease up anytime soon. I stand up, feeling that mud cling to my arm and back. This coat of fur feels like it's getting heavier. Must be the water.

_Shrug this off Vicky, you have a mission._

I don't have much time; I have to run through the streets. At least it's ridiculously early in the morning, no one is around to see me. I've got Relyin's words surging through my head.

_Smash the walker man on fritz's_ _belt._

I'm going to do this.

There's the beach Fritz will wash up on. I almost gagging, he wasn't the freshest thing a few decades after his accident. I can't imagine him now, only a few hours after the ordeal. Oh shit there's his purple carcass now. He's bad.

Humans necks shouldn't bend like that. His skin is purple and scabby, like a mixture of the stuff roads is made of, I think it's called Tar, and rubber. Those eyes are just pure white, it's like his soulless. What exactly happened to him. Fritz moves, pushing himself up from the sand. It coughs up the salty water from the sea. That smell hits my nostrils, as I step onto the beach.

He cleans himself off, pulling off the sea weed from his shirt. Those glowing white eyes stare up at me. I can see him mouth, what the? He looks at himself.

Now's my chance, "FRITZ!"

"Huh," he grasps the side of his head.

"GIVE ME THE WALK MAN FRITZ!" I bark, "he's going to make you do horrible things!"

I'm grabbed from behind, thrown forward into the sand. I'm pinned down.

"didn't forget me did you Vicky."

No it's Dark. Of all the pawns I had to run into. No, no being scared Vicky. You have powers, you're going to kick her ass.

"of all the pawns, it was you…"

"who were you expecting, darling?"

"Honestly ghost himself, but I'll settle with his bitch"

[Relyin's POV]

Ghost brings out Freddy. Oh I'm not fucking around Ghost. I take aim with the battle rifle and plant a shot in his left eye. The bear drops to the ground dead. C-16 stops the music, looking over to me.

"That's right, come on Ghost give it your best swing!"

The room turns in to a furious fight. Ghost throws everything at us. My battle rifles empty within a second, I drop it going to the suits on board weapons. You get a spray a bullets. Here's a missile for you Bonnie. Fuck you Chica! Good old energy blast to the chest. Neyo lands an airburst grenade in Golden Freddy's eye, head is gone when C-16 hits it with his dark matter cannon. There's some moments when we just sync up man.

I duck C-16's shot, catch Neyo's side arm and finish the poor bastard. C-16 picks one up, throws him to me I catch him mid-air in a head lock. RKO motherfuckers! We're shoulder to shoulder mowing everyone down. It's a haze, but I can feel my mind drifting away.

I'm almost automated fighting like this. So much so, Neyo actually begins yelling for me to stop, the smoke clears and we've successfully slaughtered the cast of animatronics employed by Fazbear's pizzeria. A few gruesome scenes rush into my head.

C-16 ripping Spring Trap in half by the ears. That screaming is truly tramatic, he was my favourite after all. His yellow animatronic suit splitting and revealing that slimy mummified human face. Neyo hacking Foxy with his knife, until the animatronic Fox physically peeling over bending his spine like control column backwards. Finally, me, using my faster the light speed to quite literally dissemble my former friend Eddie. Leaving the mummified Jeremy exposed for me to stomp his head to a bloody pulp. Won't lie it did make me sick to the core, especially the sticky bits stuck to my boot.

Ghost still sat there with Mike and Fritz standing on either side of himself. His new form was almost like a greatest hits album from his past work.

"So Ghost, my guys versus my stolen guys?" I ask.

[Vicky's POV]

Dark slams me again into the ground, "going to pay for that remark."

I swear there's a little bit of Relyin in me as I respond, "I'll pay with your blood."

Before dark can respond, I throw myself over, rolling on top of Dark. Give her a good few knocks to the head using my elbow like a hammer. If ghost can use me too kill everyone I ever knew, no reason I can't the favour. Tap into the hatred, give her a devastating punch to her screen face.

Oh, my god. My fist is like it caught fire. Dark's already cracked screen face shattered revealing the inner workings. Red censors, a grilled plate and this weird flat dish where her forehead. She does take advantage of me staring into her head and throws me off herself.

I land on my feet. Can still feel that energy burning in my hand, look down to it, it's a yellow and purple with this faint blur effect looking through it. I do as Relyin taught me. Dark aims that dark matter gun for my head. I tense up. Imagine the trigger. Time slows, I draw on my focus. My heart throbs away in my chest. My palm lines up. I pull the trigger in my mind. The blast sails for the charging breach.

I smile as it collides with Dark's cannon, instantly reacting. It surges, whining under the pressure. Dark panics, the cannon doesn't work.

"What did you do?" She growls.

"Be quicker on the draw, dah," I say, smiling.

"I'll tear you apart, my bear hands!"

"Count again darling, Hand."

Alright this is way more fun than slapping Parrio in ATSN. Dark charges at me, swinging the still in cannon form towards me. I charge both hands, ducking the swipe then jab at her armpits. Am I faster? Dam, if this how Relyin feels all the time, I love it. I manage to get her to stumble away from me. The energy in my hands begins to construct claws on my fingertips. Dark turned around.

"New and improved Vicky, beats Dark, eh?"

"Oh, not quite _darling!"_

"Ghost did use me and guess what I did alone? Kill everyone, like you…. Oh wait, never did!"

That pissed her off. I let her get in arm's length, then I try something. I smash my claws into either side of her head. But she chuckles. What the? Oh, no Fritz. I duck, hearing the wiz of a thrown knife overhead. Dark kicks me over.

"Will hand it to purple dog thing, that was a great line," says Fritz standing over me.

"Fritz, finish it." Hisses the Walkman.

Or… Fuck, I'm talking in your head.

"Or, listen to me Fritz Smith," That's Relyin's accent cutting through the raining night.

"Ghost, He's here, he…" Dark says.

"Well armed and doing his job?" Relyin cuts in.

Yep, that's Relyin. Dark and Fritz look up where the sounds coming from and I'm getting out of ths awkward spot on the ground.

"Fritz, listen to me, that boy is here to get in the way of your revenge. Destroy him."

"Wait hold on, who are and how do you know my name?" Fritz questions ignoring ghost.

"G'day Fritz it's Relyin Novaa,"

Vicky, blast the walk man now.

"I'm here to talk to you about…"

Vicky, Now please.

I Nod. Charging energy in my hand. Before releasing. The blast nailing the walk man.

"your new freedom."

Dark snaps around, roaring. Suddenly there's a young Relyin, dressed in his take of casual clothing there to slam dark into the ground. Fritz is holding the charred remains of his walk man. Relyin's furiously holding her down. Fritz is almost crying at the lost. There's a flash of light as Relyin's sword whips at.

_Sreeech!_

His blade bounces hard off her hip. She jabs her stagnant cannon arm into his stomach, knocking the younger Relyin over. I jump to my feet, springing towards Dark. Embracing the animalistic rage, I chomp into her neck. That feeling crushed metal between my jaws is ever so satisfying. I ball the energy in either hand, as I rip the mouthful away. Before Dark can react, I slam my hands into either side of her head.

The blast is spectacular. It does throw me back, but in a brilliant flash of colours. Blue, yellow and purple. I spit out the metal, noticing the shining plate lying there. It's a rusted a degraded C-16 brand that's had 'DARK' engraved over it. It's my trophy now.

"He's gone…" mutters Fritz, tearing up.

[Relyin's POV]

That's what we need. A Timeline alteration wave. All those paradoxes created forms are left in an odd side space zone. Including myself and Ghost. In that time before I left, I may or may not stabilised Neyo, Anna and C-16. Zach knows to jump out before that, I he did. You see, I'm here to essentially put the final nail in Ghost's coffin.

Oh, he's getting wiped now. I'm going to fry him out of existence now.

There he is. Clinging to a window, that stares into a greyed out scene of the pizzeria.

"What did you do!" Ghost screams.

"There's no past, or present here Ghost. No need for that silly tense."

"Oh no, You're here too…."

"Oh, you're getting it Ghost."

"Relyin, I only ask you one thing before you rip me from reality, Please, listen."

"One reason why I should trust you Ghost."

"To listen for a few minutes, I… know I've lost… I just need a moment for someone to listen to me…"

Ghost actually tears up; he pulls out a drive.

"I know how your job works, I traced my origin to a temporal displacement…"

"WAIT! Ghost you're not the original killer, the scourge of Fazbears dinner…"

"I'm not, but Relyin I found out something you may want to know. It's on the drive. I was going to use it bribe you…"

"Ghost, I will do it right now, cut to the chase."

"But I figured, you were bound to win. So as my last request look on that drive. It's explains everything and then some... It should help with the clean-up of my mess…"

"I have one more question ghost. Why do this all? If you knew I was going to win?"

"Because, I wanted to know about what created me. Like you almost. Can I ask one more question?"

"Go ahead Ghost."

"Will it hurt?"

"Feels a lot like…"

I place my hand against his chest. I pulse energy through him. Ghost is gone.

"…like that."


End file.
